The New Queen of Spades
by zfrine
Summary: Sang ratu baru telah ditemukan. Seseorang yang terlalu muda untuk ayahnya. Seseorang yang lebih cocok menjadi pengantinnya. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. / Cardverse. USUK.
1. Alfred

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hetalia Cardverse. USUK.**

* * *

Seorang ratu baru telah ditemukan.

Kerajaan Spades diselimuti oleh atmosfer bahagia. Seluruh penghuni terlihat bersemangat menyambut penobatan malam ini. Ratusan prajurit dikerahkan untuk menjaga gerbang. Puluhan koki terbaik ditugaskan membuat hidangan istimewa. Pelayan, dayang dan abdi istana sibuk pergi ke sana ke mari menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Istana tidak pernah terlihat sehidup ini sejak kematian ratu sebelumnya.

Alfred F. Jones, sang putera mahkota, mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menyandar pada teralis tangga. Sepasang mata birunya mengamati lalu lalang orang-orang yang sibuk mengurus keperluan penobatan di bawah. Pesta akan dilaksanakan di ruangan dansa tepat di bawah sana. Rangkaian mawar biru simbol kerajaan telah tertata rapi menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan. Sang pangeran mendengus dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah ruang rias pada sebelah kanan. Di balik pintu mahoni tebal berukiran yang berdiri kokoh dan tertutup rapat itu adalah ratu yang baru.

Orang yang akan menggantikan posisi ibunya dan bersanding dengan sang raja, ayahnya.

Alfred hampir menghunus pedangnya dan menggorok leher pengawalnya saat diberitahu bahwa seorang dengan tato sekop telah ditemukan. Seorang ratu baru. Tentu saja dia tidak percaya. Ratu baru tidak akan muncul sampai ia sendiri menjadi raja selanjutnya. Lalu siapa orang bertato sekop yang muncul secara tiba-tiba? Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun sejak kematian ibunya. Seluruh rakyat telah berbesar hati untuk menjalani pemerintahan yang timpang tanpa seorang ratu, hingga Alfred diangkat menjadi raja baru. Dia akan naik tahta pada musim panas mendatang, saat usianya tepat menginjak 23 tahun. Harusnya ratu baru tidak muncul hingga saat itu.

Alfred bersikeras ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa tato sekop itu asli, bukan tiruan tangan pengrajin ahli. Sang jack, Yao Wang, telah melarangnya dan mengatakan kalau hal itu melanggar peraturan. Tato ratu tidak boleh dilihat, apalagi disentuh oleh keluarga istana hingga koronasi tiba. Tapi bahkan kemunculannya di tengah-tengah pemerintahan ayahnya sudah merupakan suatu keanehan tersendiri. Mana mungkin Alfred percaya dan menerima begitu saja kenyataan adanya ratu baru. Tapi Yao menjelaskan bahwa hal itu mungkin terjadi, meski sangat langka. Akhirnya Alfred hanya menggeram marah dan berlalu, mengibaskan jubahnya kesal. Ia akan mencari cara untuk memastikan keaslian tato itu sendiri. Memastikan ratu baru itu memang asli. Dan ia harus melakukannya sebelum penobatan yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi, satu jam dari sekarang.

Ia sudah berdiri di titik yang sama selama hampir tiga jam lamanya. Berpura-pura memperhatikan keramaian di bawah sana. Padahal dari sudut matanya ia mengamati dayang-dayang sibuk keluar masuk kamar rias. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bersama sang calon ratu baru. Elizaveta Hedervary namanya, kepala dayang tertinggi.

Alfred mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya dengan tidak sabar. Ia tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Hedervary di dalam sana, tapi dari samar-samar suara yang ia dengar, wanita itu sepertinya menikmati waktunya menggoda sang ratu baru. Alfred mendengus dan berharap Hedervary segera menyudahi obrolan tidak pentingnya dan keluar. Suara derit halus yang menyapa telinganya menjadi pertanda bagi Alfred untuk meneruskan sandiwaranya memperhatikan lantai dansa di bawah.

"Pangeran Alfred? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Perlahan ia menoleh dan menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Sebuah senyuman sopan terbentuk menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ah, aku sedang memperhatikan pelayan istana mempersiapkan segalanya. Mereka semua terlihat begitu bersemangat."

Wanita bermata hijau itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Alfred dan berdiri di sampingnya, ikut mengamati kesibukan di bawah. Ia tersenyum, sepasang matanya berbinar.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bahagia juga, Pangeran? Di akhir masa pemerintahannya raja akan ditemani oleh seseorang yang dapat merawat dan menyayanginya. Setidaknya beliau akan menghabiskan waktu pensiunnya dengan bahagia." Hedervary tertawa pelan.

Alfred tersenyum samar, menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Respon ayahnya terhadap kemunculan ratu baru sedikit berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan. Alfred pikir ayahnya begitu mencintai ibunya dan akan terus seperti itu hingga ajal menjemput. Tapi ia terlihat terlalu antusias menyambut kedatangan ratu barunya. Jujur saja, Alfred sakit hati melihat reaksi ayahnya. Ia sendiri tidak sempat melihat orang bertato sekop yang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat itu. Yao terlanjur menutupinya dengan jubah besar dan membimbingnya pergi ke ruangan khusus. Alfred hanya tahu kalau ratu yang baru seorang laki-laki.

"Tentu saja aku turut senang." Ia kembali memaksa sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. "Setidaknya ayahku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi."

Bohong.

Padahal Alfred lebih memilih melihat ayahnya duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan tenang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan muka serius, dibanding melihatnya tersenyum-senyum mesum seperti orang gila. Tentu saja raja tidak melakukannya di ruang publik, hanya di tempat-tempat yang tersembunyi. Sialnya lagi hanya Alfred yang menangkap basah ayahnya berbuat demikian. Jack dan orang-orang lain terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan koronasi.

"Dua ratu dalam masa pemerintahan yang sama adalah hal yang langka, Pangeran Alfred. Mungkin ini adalah berkah Tuhan kepada kita semua." Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum. Alfred tidak melihat ada isyarat lain di matanya kecuali ketulusan. Hedervary sungguh-sungguh bahagia dengan kehadiran ratu baru itu. "Baiklah, izinkan aku kembali mengerjakan tugasku, Pangeran Alfred. Sampai bertemu kembali saat koronasi."

Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Alfred menganggukkan kepala, memperhatikan bagaimana punggung Hedervary semakin menjauh darinya hingga tak terlihat lagi. Kemudian sepasang mata birunya memicing, beredar ke sekitar. Dengan langkah siaga ia mendekat ke arah pintu ruang hias dan mendorongnya terbuka. Alfred menyelinap masuk dan menutupnya tanpa suara. Ia bersandar pada benda solid di belakangnya, menghela nafas lega.

Saat Alfred mengangkat kepalanya, sepasang mata warna biru langitnya bertemu dengan manik emerald yang mengingatkannya pada hutan lebat di belakang istana. Warna yang memukau. Mengerjap pelan. Kebingungan tampak terlihat jelas pada badam itu, luasan hutan menghijau sepanjang mata memandang. Sejenak Alfred dibuat terdiam. Seperti terhipnotis oleh cemerlang emerald yang mencengangkan. Dia belum pernah melihat mata dengan warna seindah itu. Dan apakah itu serutan emas yang membingkai wajah bulatnya dengan elegan? Ia juga belum pernah melihat warna pirang secantik itu. Seperti kelopak bunga matahari yang menawan. Hidungnya ramping dengan ujung yang seperti kancing, mungil. Alfred dapat melihat usaha Hedervary menutupi warna asli ratu baru ini, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Ia terlihat pucat alami. Alfred yakin matahari tak pernah lama mencium kulitnya. Dan kalau ia sedikit memicingkan mata, Alfred dapat melihat bintik-bintik kecoklatan tersebar di sekitar hidungnya. Alfred mengerutkan keningnya.

Jelas laki-laki di hadapannya ini masih sangat muda. Terlalu muda untuk bersanding dengan ayahnya. Apakah benar dia ratu yang baru, karena Alfred yakin dia bahkan tidak lebih tua dari dirinya.

Berbekal rasa penasaran dan kenekatan Alfred melangkah mendekat. Satu langkah maju yang ia ambil dibalas dengan dua langkah mundur, hingga punggung pemuda dalam balutan seragam militer putih itu menyentuh bingkai jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam bertiup sepoi-sepoi menggoyang-goyangkan tudung putih transparan yang menutupi kepalanya, ditahan oleh tiara menghiasi rambut pirang keemasannya. Alfred berhenti tiga kaki di hadapannya, memicingkan sepasang mata birunya. Sorot matanya mengeras saat manik emerald melihat ke arahnya tanpa takut. Bahunya tegap, berusaha untuk paling tidak menyamakan postur tubuhnya dengan Alfred. Namun Alfred bahkan beberapa inci lebih tinggi. Sang ratu baru harus sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk bertemu dengan matanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Lagi-lagi Alfred dibuat terdiam. Aksen yang sungguh memukau menyapa telinganya. Tapi ia tidak tidak boleh terbawa suasana. Prioritas utamanya adalah memastikan kalau ratu baru ini tidak palsu. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mengintip lapisan kulit di balik kerah model Mandarin yang menutupi lehernya. Sadar tengah diperhatikan, tangannya terangkat naik, menutupi bagian kanan lehernya.

Alfred kembali memandangi manik emerald yang kini memicing tajam.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Alfred mendengus tertawa. Meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kepala sang ratu baru dan mencodongkan badannya ke depan. Orang itu memalingkan kepalanya. Wajahnya dihiasi rona merah tipis.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa dirimu, mengaku sebagai ratu baru? Kau pasti hanya seorang penipu yang ingin merampas kekayaan kami."

Karena hal seperti itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Seorang wanita mengaku-ngaku sebagai ratu baru dengan tato sekop yang meyakinkan terlukis pada leher kanannya. Tato buatan tangan, Yao sudah memastikan. Sebelum keributan semakin menyebarluas wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu diamankan. Kini dia tengah mendekam di dalam sel tahanan yang dingin hingga ratu baru yang asli dinobatkan. Hingga malam ini.

Sang ratu baru menolehkan kepalanya kembali dengan cepat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja, dengan ujung hidung hampir bersentuhan. Alfred sedikit memundurkan kepalanya karena terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ada kilat kebencian pada sepasang mata hijau emerald yang memicing semakin tajam.

Alfred menarik tangannya dan mundur satu langkah. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Aku perlu melihat bukti kalau kau adalah ratu yang asli."

Manik emerald itu mengerjap tidak percaya, mukanya merona merah. Seperti Alfred baru saja mengatakan kalau ia ingin melihatnya telanjang.

Sebelum orang lain datang dan mengawal sang ratu baru ke tempat penobatan, Alfred nekat menarik ujung kerah Mandarin terbuka. Sang ratu baru tidak sempat mengelak. Medali yang tersemat menyatukan pangkal kerahnya terlepas, jatuh ke atas lantai marmer dengan bunyi berdenting yang menggema dalam sunyi. Dalam sekejap tangan Alfred dalam balutan satin putih meraba tato sekop yang terpatri pada pertautan leher dan bahu sang ratu. Tato warna biru tua yang menodai kulit pucatnya,

Tato otentik.

Sepasang alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Ratu baru ini terlalu muda untuk ayahnya. Siapa pun akan mengira dia adalah putera raja, bukan ratunya. Dan kalau pun ia adalah seorang ratu, maka Alfred jauh lebih pantas menjadi rajanya, bukan ayahnya. Tidak bisa dipercaya laki-laki di hadapannya ini akan menggantikan ibunya, padahal ia yakin betul merreka sebaya. Takdir macam apa ini?

Tangannya disingkirkan secara paksa. Alfred mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati sang ratu baru menarik kerah bajunya erat. Menutupi tanda sekop pada lehernya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya memancarkan luka. Seolah-olah Alfred baru saja melakukan hal tidak pantas padanya, menodainya.

Pintu mahoni terbuka perlahan.

"Pangeran Alfred, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Alfred tidak sempat berkelit, masih terpaku menyaksikan sosok di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu terluka. Alfred telah menghinanya dengan menyentuh tato sekopnya sebelum koronasi tiba. Alfred telah menyentuh sang ratu baru, yang bahkan belum terjamah oleh sang raja. Alfred telah melakukan kesalahan dan menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Raja akan sangat murka!" Yao menutup pintu mahoni di belakangnya dengan suara berdebum. Menguncinya segera.

"Yang Mulia, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jack menghampiri mereka, hampir saja menginjak medali emas yang terabaikan di atas lantai. Ia memungutnya dan mendorong Alfred menjauh, menyematkannya kembali pada pangkal kerah baju ratu. Dengan cekatan merapikan semuanya, termasuk tudung transparan yang sedikit miring karena ulah Alfred barusan.

Sang ratu baru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya mencengkeram lehernya erat. Ia terlihat seakan-akan sentuhan Alfred barusan menyetrumnya.

Yao menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan Pangeran Alfred, dia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Yang Mulia. Tolong jangan katakan apa pun tentang hal ini pada raja."

Sang ratu baru hanya diam, menganggukan kepala.

Alfred mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Namun cara Yao meminta maaf mewakili dirinya membuatnya marah. Padahal tak lama lagi ia akan naik tahta, tapi masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil dan tidak dipercaya. Alfred mendengus dan membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Pangeran Alfred, pergilah bawa ratu ke tempat penobatan."

Alfred menoleh. Padahal ia berharap Yao akan marah besar dan mengomelinya. Tapi koronasi akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi, tidak ada waktu untuk ceramah panjang lebar. Alfred menghela nafas dan membuka sedikit lengannya, memberi celah pada ratu untuk mengamitkan tangannya. Ada keraguan pada manik emerald itu, tapi Alfred memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia juga tidak akan keberatan kalau sang ratu baru menolak untuk ia kawal ke tempat penobatan dan ingin berjalan sendiri.

"Yang Mulia."

Tak lama kemudian tangan kanan sang ratu baru tersemat di lengannya.

Yao tersenyum, membuka pintu dan melangkah minggir, membiarkan Alfred dan sang ratu melangkah pelan beriringan menuju tempat penobatan. Senyuman ayahnya mengembang, menyambut ratu barunya dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Tapi saat menuruni tangga istana yang melandai, dengan berpasang-pasang mata tertuju ke arah mereka, Alfred merasa seperti tengah menggandeng pasangannya menyusuri altar pernikahan.

Dan bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa namanya.

* * *

**AN : Padahal multichapter Hetalia yang satu lagi belum selesai *facepalm*. **_**Please blame my damn writer's block**_**, dua minggu terakhir ini saya hanya mampu melempar **_**death glare**_** pada paragraf terakhir yang sudah tertulis. Benar-benar terjebak di sana. Saya membutuhkan suasana baru. Tapi cerita ini sudah mencapai akhir dalam benak saya, tinggal penulisannya saja. Tidak akan lama. Tidak akan panjang dan berbelit-belit.**

**Oh, dan seragam militer yang dikenakan ratu adalah sama seperti pakaian yang dikenakan Kairi saat pernikahannya di manga BL **_**Royal Fiance**_** (by Kamon Saeko & Asuma Risai).**


	2. Arthur

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hetalia Cardverse. USUK.**

* * *

Pagi harinya dimulai seperti biasa.

Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya karena nyanyian burung gereja yang bertengger di jendela. Disambut hangat sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk dari balik tirai biru usang yang bergoyang-goyang membingkai jendela. Ia tidak langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, menikmati lima menit paginya untuk duduk dan menghirup aroma pagi yang unik dan menyenangkan. Perpaduan antara bau segar rumput basah dengan jejak-jejak embun yang telah menguap dan wangi harum masakan dari dapur, yang jendelanya tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela kamarnya. Kemudian Allistor akan memanggilnya ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Kalau Arthur tak lekas menampakkan muka, kakaknya akan menyebutnya pemalas seraya melontarkan ancaman kosong tentang tidak adanya sarapan untuk _puteri tidur_ seperti dirinya. Arthur hanya memutar bola matanya dan beranjak pergi tanpa merapikan rambut liarnya. Hanya agar kakaknya berhenti merusak pagi dengan suara paraunya yang mengganggu telinga.

Kemudian ia akan memperhatikan Allistor memasukkan anak-anak panah ke dalam wadah, melingkarkan strap kulit melintasi dadanya. Berpesan sesuatu yang sama setiap hari, agar Arthur mengunci semua pintu dan jendela. Agar ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya ―selangkah pun― ke luar rumah. Arthur tidak lagi membantah. Terakhir kali ia melanggar kata-kata Allistor, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Tapi saat memandangi punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh, hingga menghilang di balik deret hijau pepohonan, Arthur ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Ia ingin menyusul kakaknya dan berlari di antara desir angin pagi.

Allistor melarangnya pergi ke luar. Dunia begitu kejam dan dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan, begitu katanya.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, memandangi sudut-sudut rumah. Ada berlembar-lembar baju dan setumpuk peralatan makan untuk dicuci. Lantai kotor untuk disapu. Bunga kertas dan sulur-sulur anggur untuk disiram. Bahkan secangkir teh hangat untuk dinikmati.

Tapi sampai kapan dia harus terkurung di dalam rumah mungil ini? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup sendiri kalau Allistor selalu menjadi perisainya? Bagaimana dia bisa belajar menjadi lebih kuat jika tetap berlindung di balik sosok tangguh Allistor? Bagaimana kalau Allistor tidak kembali? Bagaimana kalau ia mati? Sementara Arthur buta akan dunia luar sama sekali. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan jika sendiri?

Karena itu dia akan belajar mengenali dunia luar dan beradaptasi.

Tentu kakaknya akan mengerti. Allistor pasti mengerti.

Jadi Arthur memutar kunci pintu depan rumah. Bunyi klik terdengar memecah sunyi, diikuti derit halus suara pintu dibuka. Dan setelah sekian lama ―hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya― ia menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah. Pada rumput hijau yang masih nampak basah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk senyum kecil. Ujung-ujung rumput tajam menusuk kakinya hingga geli.

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Selangkah demi selangkah, sambil membiasakan diri dengan sensasi rumput hijau di bawah telapak kaki. Sepasang sepatu usangnya ia tenteng pada tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya terjulur, meraba pucuk-pucuk semak, kuntum bunga, dan ranting kering. Ia terus melangkah, hingga rumah mungil di kejauhan terlihat seperti rumah boneka. Hingga ia mencapai gerbang istana megah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap takjub. Kepalanya menengadah, ekspresi wajah penuh kekaguman. Kalau di tempat semegah itu, Arthur tidak keberatan terkurung di dalamnya. Bahkan ratusan tahun sekali pun. Ia tidak akan merasa bosan dan terpenjara. Lihat saja halaman depannya yang begitu luas, ditumbuhi mawar-mawar biru yang menawan.

Tangannya terulur, menyentuh kelopak bunga yang baru mekar.

Belum sempat meraba seutuhnya tekstur unik kelopak mawar, seorang pengawal menariknya untuk membawanya pergi. Mengusirnya. Saat itu kerah bajunya ditarik paksa, memperlihatkan lapisan kulit pucatnya dan tiba-tiba cengkeraman pada lengannya mengendur. Semua orang ribut. Kemudian muncullah seorang pria pendek dengan rambut dikucir. Berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

Selanjutnya yang Arthur tahu, ia dibawa masuk ke dalam kastil megah tersebut. Dikawal puluhan orang. Ia sempat mendengar bisik-bisik tentang Ratu baru. Ratu baru apa, ia tidak tahu. Ia terlalu panik dan ketakutan. Ia hanya ingin pergi dan kembali ke rumah mungilnya di tengah hutan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Allistor yang tiba-tiba begitu ia rindukan.

Arthur tidak melawan. Ia terlalu terkejut dan membiarkan tangan-tangan tak dikenal mengamankan dirinya, membawanya pergi. Jubah biru tua menutupi tubuhnya dari kepala hingga mata kaki. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Yang ia lihat hanya lantai marmer yang bersih, dan ujung sepatunya yang telah usang.

"Mana Ratu baru yang kau bilang itu? Seorang penipu lain, huh?"

Ia berjengit mendengar derap langkah sepatu menghentak-hentak lantai dengan marah. Kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam. Yang terlihat olehnya hanya ujung runcing sepatu kulit yang mengkilap-kilap.

"Ah, Pangeran Alfred! Tolong tenang dulu, aku akan memastikan keaslian tatonya lagi."

Apa barusan ia mendengar kata _tato _disebut-sebut? Apakah orang-orang istana ini sedang membicarakan tato misterius tanda lahir di leher kanannya?

"Biarkan aku memastikannya sendiri, Yao!"

Kemudian keributan kecil terjadi. Arthur tidak menyaksikannya, tentu saja. Terima kasih pada jubah besar yang merampas sebagian besar area pandangnya. Ia hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau orang yang berisik dan bersikeras ingin mengecek tanda lahirnya adalah seorang Pangeran. Arthur mengerutkan keningnya. Mana ada Pangeran seperti itu! Semua dongeng di buku cerita menyebutkan Pangeran sebagai sosok yang ramah dan baik budi, tidak berisik dan keras kepala seperti orang ini.

"Minggir, Yao! Aku akan mengecek keaslian tatonya sendiri!"

"Maaf, Pangeran, tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyentuhnya! Kemungkinan besar dia adalah Ratu baru yang asli, kau tidak bisa bertingkah seenaknya."

Kemudian terlihat ujung sebuah pedang. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat ketakutan. Benda itu tajam dan berkilauan.

"Ratu baru _my ass_! Tidak akan ada Ratu yang menggantikan ibuku sampai aku menjadi Raja selanjutnya! Ini semua pasti hanya omong kosong seperti waktu itu!"

Arthur berjengit. Suara sang Pangeran berisik terlalu melengking hingga menyakiti telinganya. Harus ia akui, ia masih lebih senang mendengar gerutuan Allistor. Oh, kira-kira apa reaksi kakaknya saat tahu ia ke luar dari rumah lagi? Bahkan sampai terjebak dalam keadaan serumit ini?

"Alfred, dengarkan kata-kata Jack!"

Suara lain yang lebih dalam dan berwibawa menyapa telinganya. Dalam benak Arthur terlintas sosok laki-laki setengah baya dengan jambang rapi, mengenakan ekspresi bijak dan aura kebapakan memancar darinya. Ia bisa menebak dengan mudah apa posisinya. Sang Raja.

"Ah, Yang Mulia Raja! Maaf atas keributan yang mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda."

Langkah kakinya terdengar berbeda. Hentakan lembut tanpa tergesa. Arthur ingin mengintip dari balik jubah, hanya ingin memastikan kalau kenyataan dan imajinasinya cocok.

"Apakah dia Ratu yang baru?" Ada isyarat menggoda dalam nada bicaranya. Terlalu tersamarkan oleh wibawa suaranya untuk dapat didengar, tapi Arthur tahu nada itu ada. Mengingatkannya pada pria berambut pirang panjang yang telah menyakitinya.

"Benar sekali, Yang Mulia. Aku sudah memastikan tatonya asli, dan aku akan memastikannya sekali lagi."

Tunggu dulu―

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat. Dari tadi yang disebut-sebut hanya _tato _dan _Ratu_. Apa maksudnya? Apakah itu artinya orang dengan tato tertentu terpilih menjadi Ratu? Tato warna biru tua tanda lahir di lehernya itu? Apakah itu berarti dia seorang Ratu? Ratu berarti― istri Raja? Apakah itu artinya dia akan menikah dengan orang tua ini?

Arthur memberontak, ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Tapi tangan yang mengamankan lengannya mengerat. Tidak mungkin ia melawan.

"Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan, Jack. Lalu kita akan mendiskusikan waktu koronasinya, kan?"

Koronasi. Penobatan.

Apakah ia benar-benar akan diangkat menjadi Ratu dari Raja tua ini?

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Izinkan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Ia diseret pergi.

* * *

Pasti telah terjadi kesalahan.

Orang Asia yang mengaku sebagai Jack ini pasti telah keliru, mengira tanda lahirnya sebagai tato Ratu. Karena tidak mungkin seseorang tanpa identitas jelas seperti dirinya menjadi Ratu. Allistor tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Pasti telah terjadi kesalahan! Aku― aku harus pergi dari sini!"

Ia melangkah gusar mengitari kamar yang bahkan lebih luas dari rumahnya. Tangannya mengepal frustasi. Arthur menggigiti kukunya sesekali.

"Yang Mulia, tolong dengarkan aku―"

Kepalanya menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak! Kau pasti salah! Aku bukan Ratu! Aku hanya― aku hanya orang biasa. Aku harus segera pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam. Allistor akan marah padaku! Aku harus pulang!"

Tangannya gemetar. Kakinya gemetar. Badannya gemetar. Dia terlibat masalah besar. Kali ini tak akan mudah untuk kembali. Allistor tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Allistor tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Arthur jatuh berlutut, berlinangan air mata. Ia begitu ketakutan.

Harusnya ia tidak keluar. Tidak melangkah pergi. Harusnya ia tidak meninggalkan rumah mungil mereka. Tetap tinggal melaksanakan tugasnya. Harusnya ia mendengarkan Allistor. Tidak melanggar larangannya lagi. Dengan demikian ia akan aman. Duduk di sudut favoritnya di dalam rumah. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan sepotong kue. Meraba kelopak bunga kertas yang tumbuh membingkai jendela. Tersenyum memandang dunia dari balik kaca.

Arthur tidak bisa kembali. Ada banyak orang mengawasinya, mengurungnya di dalam kastil luas ini. Seperti di penjara.

"Yang Mulia, mohon tenang dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa duduk diam dan mendengarkan? Tentu saja ia panik. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat dibilang akan menikah dengan seorang Raja? Seumur hidup ia hanya mengenal Allistor. Tiba-tiba dipisahkan dari kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Tiba-tiba dinyatakan sebagai Ratu baru. Tiba-tiba akan dinikahkan dengan orang yang seusia ayahnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Padahal ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah. Tidak menyangka masalah akan menjadi sebesar ini.

Arthur hanya diam, terlihat seperti mendengarkan penjelasan Jack tentang status barunya. Padahal tidak. Pikirannya jauh melayang-layang ke pedalaman hutan. Rumah mungil tempat ia tinggal. Ada secangkir teh hangat di atas meja yang tak sempat ia nikmati. Pasti sudah dingin dan tak menarik lagi.

* * *

"Kau cantik sekali, Yang Mulia."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap.

Allistor benar. Dia memang cantik seperti katanya. Mata hijau bulat bercahaya. Rambut pirang keemasan. Kulit putih mulus bak batu pualam. Dia memang cantik seperti kata kakaknya.

"Sentuhan terakhir, dan kau akan terlihat sempurna!" Wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya ―Hedervary namanya― menyematkan tiara pada kepalanya. Menahan tudung transparan menjuntai menyelimuti rambutnya. "Sempurna!" Hedervary mengatupkan kedua tangannya puas. Kemudian mengelilinginya dan membenarkan bajunya di sana sini, tak habis-habisnya berkomentar tentang betapa cantiknya dia.

Pujian-pujian itu hanya masuk ke telinga kiri, lalu keluar ke telinga kanan Arthur. Manik emeraldnya memang masih memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, tapi tanpa kebahagiaan di sana. Dia tidak pernah mengenal orang lain selain kakaknya. Hanya pria berambut merah itu yang ia percaya. Arthur tidak akan tersenyum mendengarkan pujian manis selain dari mulut kakaknya. Dia hanya percaya pada Allistor seorang. Dan sekarang, di mana ia berada? Akankah Allistor menemukannya?

Hedervary masih saja melontarkan kata-kata manis menggoda. Tapi ekspresi wajah Arthur tak berubah. Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Sesuatu yang tak bernyawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke luar dan memanggil Jack untuk mengantarmu ke tempat penobatan, Yang Mulia. Tenangkan dirimu, kau tidak perlu gugup." Dua tangan diletakkan pada masing-masing pundaknya dari belakang. Arthur hanya menundukkan kepala.

Sudah tiga hari ia berada di sini. Di tempat asing yang tidak ia ketahui. Ada banyak sekali orang di luar sana, tapi yang ia temui hanya Jack Yao, Hedervary, dan beberapa pelayan istana. Dia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan orang yang akan ia nikahi. Atau sang pangeran berisik tempo hari. Lagi-lagi ia dikurung. Mungkin tempatnya lebih luas dari rumah mungilnya di tengah hutan, tapi rasanya sama saja. Arthur hanya bisa melihat dunia luar dari balik kaca. Ia kembali hidup di dalam sangkar. Dan coret kata-katanya tentang tidak keberatan terkurung di tempat ini. Bahkan rumah mungilnya jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya Allistor tidak memaksanya menikah dengan seorang tua bangka.

Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi?

Arthur menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke balik kerah Mandarin. Meraba tato sekop warna biru tua yang menodai kulitnya. Allistor tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya tanda lahir, katanya. Tentu saja Arthur percaya. Kakaknya itu kan lebih tua dari dirinya. Dia tahu tentang banyak hal, sementara Arthur tidak. Tapi apakah semua orang memiliki tanda lahir serupa? Allistor menggelengkan kepalanya. _Itu karena kau istimewa_, begitu katanya. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tersenyum malu mendengarnya?

Istimewa.

Karena itu Allistor melarangnya berkeliaran di luar. Harusnya ia tahu kakaknya tidak pernah salah.

Pintu mahoni dibuka dengan hati-hati dan ia membalikkan badan. Ada sosok yang belum pernah ia lihat. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Arthur mengerjapkan sepasang matanya. Orang ini tinggi dan badannya jauh lebih berbentuk dibandingkan Jack. Menyandar pada kusen pintu, menghela nafas lega. Arthur masih memperhatikannya, hingga ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu.

Sepasang mata warna biru langit yang menawan. Warna langit cerah musim panas yang menggantung di atas hutan. Warna yang begitu indah.

Arthur masih ingin mengamati sosoknya yang rupawan, tapi orang asing itu mendekat. Dengan sedikit panik ia melangkah mundur, hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan bingkai jendela yang terbuka. Dia menegakkan badannya dan menatap pemuda bermata biru di hadapannya. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat takut.

"Siapa kau?"

Karena Arthur ingin mengenal orang asing ini. Dia ingin tahu nama pemuda tampan ini. Tapi orang itu hanya diam, memandangi kerah yang menutup lehernya. Tangan Arthur terangkat naik, menutupi tempat tanda lahirnya tersembunyi.

Matanya memicing tajam. Penuh curiga.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pemuda bermata biru hanya mendengus tertawa. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya berada pada sisi-sisi kepala Arthur, memojokkannya. Arthur memalingkan kepalanya. Mukanya terasa panas.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa dirimu, mengaku sebagai Ratu baru? Kau pasti hanya seorang penipu yang ingin merampas kekayaan kami."

Dia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hampir saja hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tapi debaran jantung Arthur yang menyesakkan seketika menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Dia dan kakaknya memang tidak kaya raya. Tidak hidup bergelimang kemewahan. Tapi dia tidak serendah itu hingga berpura-pura menjadi Ratu untuk menipu. Lagipula siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang tua hanya demi harta? Mungkin banyak orang bersedia melakukannya, tapi Arthur tidak segila itu. Dia sudah cukup bahagia bisa hidup dengan kakaknya. Emas dan permata tak perlu. Sesederhana itu.

"Aku perlu melihat bukti kalau kau adalah Ratu yang asli."

Manik emeraldnya mengerjap tidak percaya, mukanya merona merah. Sebelum Arthur dapat menolak, tangan besar berbungkus satin putih itu menarik kerah bajunya hingga medali penyematnya terlepas. Dan dalam sekejap ada sentuhan asing pada lehernya.

Hangat.

Arthur terdiam selama beberapa detik. Terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hingga tersentak sadar dan menepis kasar tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tangannya menarik kerah bajunya erat-erat.

"Pangeran Alfred, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

_Alfred._

_Pangeran Alfred._

Jadi dia Pangeran berisik waktu itu? Dia putera sang Raja tua? Anak dari orang yang akan dia nikahi sebentar lagi?

"Oh, Tuhan! Raja akan sangat murka!" Yao menutup pintu mahoni di belakangnya dengan suara berdebum. Menguncinya segera. "Yang Mulia, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Membiarkan Jack menyematkan kembali medali emas pada pangkal kerahnya dan membenarkan tudungnya. Arthur masih berusaha menyerap kenyataan yang akan segera terjadi padanya. Bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini akan segera menjadi anak tirinya.

Anak tiri? Bahkan ia hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Arthur akan memiliki anak tiri yang tak lebih muda dari dirinya!

"Maafkan Pangeran Alfred, dia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Yang Mulia. Tolong jangan katakan apa pun tentang hal ini pada Raja."

Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Pangeran Alfred, pergilah bawa Ratu ke tempat penobatan."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Koronasi akan dilaksanakan segera. Ia benar-benar akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang usianya dua kali lipat kakaknya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya. Suaranya tidak diindahkan.

"Yang Mulia."

Sepasang mata biru memandanginya. Arthur tidak pernah bisa membaca mata, ia hanya menelan ludah. Takdir tidak berpihak padanya. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin merasakan lagi hangat yang tadi. Hangat tangan sang Pangeran.

Arthur menyematkan tangannya pada lengan Alfred. Membiarkan dirinya dibimbing ke luar, sementara ia sibuk menyerap hangat yang menguar dari tubuh sang pangeran. Bahkan Allistor tidak sehangat ini. Dia tidak memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang sudah menanti di bawah. Tidak mendengarkan bisik-bisik kagum tentang dirinya. Seperti lima menit yang ia sisihkan untuk menikmati pagi, Arthur akan menikmati sebentar momen singkatnya dengan sang pangeran.

Pegangan tangannya pada Alfred mengerat.

* * *

**AN : **_**Side story**_**, tentang sepenggal kisah masa lalu Arthur dan Allistor, baca **_**Soup**_**.**


	3. Blue Roses

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hetalia Cardverse. USUK.**

* * *

Raja Edward Frederick Jones telah berkuasa memimpin Kerajaan Spades selama hampir 30 tahun. Dua puluh tahun pertamanya ditemani seorang wanita yang begitu ia cintai, sang Ratu Spades terdahulu, Amelia Jones. Mereka menikah pada musim semi yang hangat, ketika kuncup-kuncup muda mawar biru masih basah oleh bekas-bekas salju yang mencair. Pangeran Alfred lahir 8 tahun kemudian. Pada musim panas terik disambut mawar biru yang merekah sempurna.

Raja Edward pikir dia akan terus berkuasa dengan Ratu Amelia di sampingnya. Menua bersama, menyaksikan putera tunggal mereka tumbuh dewasa, menjadi Raja, dan menikah dengan Ratu terpilih. Situasi kerajaan sedang dalam keadaan kondusif; tidak ada ancaman perang dari kerajaan lain, tidak ada ancaman kelaparan, tidak ada konflik internal; semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya dalam keadaan tenang hingga sang Ratu menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan tiba-tiba. Serangan jantung, begitu diagnosa dokter istana. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Bahkan Raja Edward tidak dapat memberi pernyataan resmi. Bahkan dia tidak tahu mengenai kondisi kesehatan sang istri. Ratu Amelia memang tak pernah menampakkan laranya pada orang lain, selalu menyimpannya rapat-rapat untuk diri sendiri. Sang Raja hanya tahu kalau jantung Ratu lemah. Hanya itu.

Seluruh kerajaan berduka. Mawar biru yang tumbuh di sekitar istana layu. Hujan turun selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Dan sang Pangeran yang usianya baru 12 tahun hanya mengerjapkan manik birunya memandangi peti kaca pembaringan terakhir ibunya. Hingga tanah basah menguburnya. Membentuk gundukan yang segera tertutup ribuan kelopak biru bunga mawar yang telah layu.

Raja Edward pikir kebahagiaan akan abadi di kerajaan yang ia pimpin. Atau setidaknya istrinya tidak akan wafat mendahuluinya. Meninggalkannya dengan putera mereka, dan seluruh istana yang terguncang. Dua tahun pertama setelah kematian Ratu Amelia adalah masa-masa yang sulit. Tidak ada wanita yang memeluknya setelah seharian berkutat dengan urusan kerajaan. Tidak ada yang membelai rambutnya pelan. Tidak ada yang membisikkan kata-kata rayuan. Tidak ada Amelia. Akhirnya tidak ada kedamaian. Semuanya kacau, semuanya berantakan. Jack Yao hampir bosan setiap hari mengingatkan Raja agar berhenti mengonsumsi alkohol tiap malam.

Tapi sang Raja tidak peduli. Hatinya seperti telah mati. Hatinya mati bersama orang yang ia kasihi.

Sepuluh tahun terakhir bukan masa-masa yang mudah. Yang membuatnya bertahan hanya putera tunggalnya. Pangeran Alfred membutuhkan sosok panutan untuk tumbuh menjadi seorang Raja yang lebih baik dari dirinya, dengan atau tanpa figur seorang ibu. Dan dengan itu Raja Edward mulai melupakan sang Ratu. Dia tidak lupa akan Amelia, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin begitu saja menghapus memori tentang wanita yang ia cintai. Tapi yang mati tidak akan hidup kembali. Amelia tidak akan ada untuknya lagi. Jadi dia berhenti berharap akan menutup pintu kamarnya disambut senyuman hangat Amelia. Dia berhenti berharap akan ada tubuh mungil untuk dipeluk pada malam-malam sunyi yang membekukan. Sang Ratu telah mati, tapi dia dan seluruh kerajaan harus tetap melanjutkan hidup.

Kabar kemunculan Ratu baru begitu menggemparkan, bahkan bagi Raja seperti dirinya. Tapi harapannya pupus seketika saat mengetahui bahwa wanita yang mengaku sebagai Ratu baru adalah palsu. Seorang wanita jelita. Oleh karena itu dia tidak langsung percaya saat pengawalnya bilang Ratu baru telah ditemukan. Siapa lagi yang berani mengaku menjadi Ratu? Tapi kabarnya dia asli. Jack bilang dia Ratu yang asli.

Seorang laki-laki muda. Yao bilang dia tidak lebih tua dari Alfred. Raja Edward belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi sosok yang tertutup jubah biru tua kala itu berhasil membuat badannya gemetar. Seorang Ratu baru yang masih sangat muda. Hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu dan penggantinya adalah ini? Raja Edward tidak akan mengeluh sama sekali. Perundingan waktu koronasi dilakukan hari itu juga. Kalau bisa, dia ingin koronasinya malam itu juga. Karena, untuk apa menunggu lebih lama? Pada akhirnya kan Ratu baru itu akan diangkat juga. Jack bilang tak bijak melakukan semuanya tergesa-gesa. Ratu baru ini tidak berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, bahkan identitasnya tidak jelas. Ada banyak informasi yang perlu digali dan etika yang harus dipelajari. Akhirnya Raja Edward setuju untuk menunggu selama 3 hari. Dan malam ini adalah saat yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

Malam penobatan Ratu baru sekaligus pernikahan mereka.

Sepasang terus memandang ke arah tangga yang akan dilalui sang Ratu baru penuh harap. Sebentar lagi. Yao sudah pergi ke atas untuk mendampingi Ratu keluar menuju altar. Suasana begitu sunyi, semua orang diam dan menunggu. Derap halus suara sepatu mengawali degupan jantungnya yang tak menentu. Terakhir kali ia merasa sesenang ini adalah saat koronasi Amelia, tiga puluh tahun lalu.

Yang pertama kali ia kenali adalah Alfred.

Puteranya berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah aristokrat, dada membusung dan kepala terangkat angkuh. Menggandeng seorang pemuda dalam balutan seragam militer putih sempurna. Tudung transparan menjuntai menutupi kepala berambut pirang keemasan. Sudut matanya sempat mengejang saat melihat bagaimana tangan mereka bertautan. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Hanya puteranya yang mendampingi calon istrinya. Bukan apa-apa.

Dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda yang kini melihat ke arahnya. Sepasang mata emerald itu mengerjap. Tak lama, karena dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mukanya datar tanpa ekspresi. Samar-samar terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipi. Raja Edward tersenyum. Sebentar lagi dia akan membuat pipinya lebih bersemu merah.

* * *

"―dengan ini resmi aku nyatakan Arthur Kirkland sebagai Ratu Spades, sekaligus istri Yang Mulia Raja Edward Frederick Jones. Semoga kedamaian dan kebahagiaan selalu menyertai."

Tangannya gemetaran. Genggamannya pada buket mawar biru mengerat. Sudah sepuluh menit dia berdiri di altar, mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti terlontar dari mulut sang pendeta. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti berniat melompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Orang tua berkepala botak yang berdiri di hadapannya terus-menerus mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal baginya. Seperti mantra yang tidak ia pahami. Seperti bahasa asing yang tidak ia kuasai. Arthur benar-benar ingin pergi berlari. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini, di upacara aneh ini. Karena tidak mungkin dia menikah dengan orang tua yang lebih pantas menjadi ayahnya. Sekaya apa pun dia. Setinggi apa pun jabatannya. Sebesar apa pun peranannya di istana ini. Dia bukan bagian dari Kerajaan Spades. Ia dan Allistor tinggal di rumah mungil di tengah hutan, zona buffer antara Spades dan Diamond. Tidak mungkin dia adalah seorang Ratu dari Spades.

"Silakan, Yang Mulia."

Kemudian tangannya digenggam. Arthur begitu terkejut. Hampir saja melemparkan buket mawar ke udara karena terlonjak kaget. Dia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru yang bersinar-sinar senang. Arthur menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Kemudian bibirnya dikecup dan yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan hari-hari mendatang.

* * *

Alfred tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang Ratu baru. Pemuda itu gemetaran. Lihat saja pundaknya yang bergetar halus. Dan rona mukanya tidak sepucat itu sebelumnya. Alfred tahu penobatan bukan perkara main-main. Apalagi Yao bilang dia bukan dari kalangan bangsawan. Seremonial seperti ini pasti asing sekali baginya. Terlebih lagi, orang yang akan ia nikahi bahkan lebih pantas menjadi ayahnya. Tidak berlarian ke sana ke mari karena panik sudah merupakan prestasi tersendiri bagi Arthur.

_Arthur Kirkland._

Alfred tidak pernah mendengar atau membaca nama itu. Ia tengah dilatih dan disiapkan untuk naik tahta menjadi Raja selanjutnya. Yao bilang ia harus mengenal rakyatnya dengan baik, jadi Jack menyuruhnya membaca data sensus penduduk Spades yang ratusan lembar tebalnya. Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin menghafal semuanya, bahkan 10% pun sulit baginya. Tapi kalau ada nama yang cukup unik, dia pasti mengenalinya. Dan Alfred yakin sekali tidak pernah menemukan nama belakang Kirkland di buku yang ia baca. Jadi dia bukan penduduk Spades. Mata emerald yang memandangi mawar biru dengan kekaguman luar biasa itu bukan mata penduduk Spades. Pantas saja dia tidak mengenali Alfred. Dan kalau ia tahu Raja yang sedang berkuasa setua ayahnya, tentu dia akan cukup sabar untuk menunggu hingga Alfred dilantik. Setidaknya dia tidak akan menikah dengan orang setua itu. Berapa usianya? Pasti kurang dari setengah usia ayahnya.

Atau mungkin dia bahkan tidak tahu arti tato pada lehernya?

Alfred tidak sekali pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang Ratu baru. Alisnya berkerut dalam. Mungkin saja dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya.

Ada denyut nyeri pada dadanya. Ratu baru ini tidak tahu apa-apa, dan warna telah sepenuhnya meninggalkan wajahnya saat sang Raja merunduk untuk mengecup bibirnya dan meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Kerutan alis Alfred semakin dalam.

Sepasang mata emerald tak berkedip. Menolak untuk terpejam, membelalak penuh kekosongan.

* * *

"Ah, Pangeran Alfred, apakah Anda melihat Ratu?"

Alfred menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kedua alisnya terangkat dalam isyarat tanya.

"Huh? Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu di mana Arthur be― hmmp!" Dalam sekejap Yao membungkam mulutnya.

Matanya yang hanya segaris memicing. "_Ratu, _Pangeran Alfred. _Ratu Arthur_." Pria Asia itu mendesis.

Alfred menyingkirkan tangannya dan mendengus kesal. "Ya! Ratu Arthur! Mana aku tahu di mana _Ratu Arthur_ berada?!" Frasa _Ratu Arthur _meluncur dari mulutnya penuh sarkasme.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Semua orang di istana selalu berusaha mengoreksinya. Bahkan Raja hampir menampar pipinya saat Alfred tidak sengaja memanggil Arthur dengan namanya. Kalau bukan karena Yao membelanya dan mengatakan ia belum terbiasa, Alfred sudah pasti dipenjara karena berani melawan Raja. Padahal bahkan pemuda itu tidak lebih tua darinya, kenapa dia harus memanggilnya Ratu? Alfred tidak peduli dia menikah dengan ayahnya. Dia juga tidak peduli kalau Arthur _benar-benar _Ratu yang sesungguhnya. Yang jelas, dia tidak akan pernah memanggilnya _ibu._ Tidak akan.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya di tempat lain. Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan berkeliaran di sini? Bukankah ini waktunya belajar sejarah Spades, Yang Mulia?"

Sebelum Yao dapat menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju ruang baca, Alfred terlebih dulu berkelit. Berlari menjauh sambil tertawa mengejek. Suaranya menggema di koridor sunyi. Dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yao. Lagipula ia baru beristirahat setelah dua jam terjebak dalam kelas politik yang membosankan. Seorang Pangeran sepertinya membutuhkan waktu istirahat untuk menikmati masa mudanya, sebelum dinobatkan menjadi Raja.

Alfred membiarkan kakinya melangkah ke mana pun sesuka hati. Ia hanya harus menghindari Jack dan guru-gurunya. Lain kali ia akan menyamar mengenakan baju zirah dan berkeliling istana dengan leluasa.

Dapur terlihat menarik untuk dikunjungi, tapi guru sejarahnya yang berbadan subur juga senang bertandang ke sana. Alfred tidak mau mengambil resiko berpapasan dengan orang itu, jadi dia terus melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sepanjang jalan ia tersenyum dan membalas sapaan hormat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan diangkat menjadi Raja, tidak bijak kalau ia mengacuhkan orang-orang. Alfred tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi Raja yang dibenci rakyatnya. Mungkin ia harus mulai memikirkan tentang Ratu juga. Ratu untuknya, tentu saja. Bukan Ratu baru yang terlalu muda itu. Ratu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kira-kira seperti apa orangnya nanti?

Sepuluh menit berjalan mengelilingi istana membawanya ke taman belakang yang dipenuhi mawar biru. Dulunya tempat ini merupakan favorit ibunya. Kalau tidak menemukan ibunya di ruang tidur utama atau ruang makan, Alfred akan berlari langsung ke sini dan mendapati Amelia menyibukkan diri di antara rimbun mawar biru yang bermekaran.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk seulas senyum getir.

Sepasang mata birunya beredar, mengamat-amati tiap sudut yang dipenuhi rimbunan mawar biru. Dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan bunga-bungaan, tapi harus ia akui pemandangan seperti ini memang menakjubkan. Nuansa biru yang menyejukkan mata.

Hingga ia menangkap warna emas dari sudut matanya.

Alfred menoleh dan bertemu dengan manik emerald, serupa duri tajam yang menyelubungi tangkai-tangkai mawar. Rambut pirang keemasan yang terlihat kontras dengan biru kelopak bunga. Ia berdehem pelan, kemudian mengangguk singkat dalam gestur hormat. Sang Ratu terlihat ragu, alis tebalnya mengernyit sedikit, tapi kemudian kepalanya terangguk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Alfred bertanya. Ia belum terbiasa memanggil Arthur ratu, dan tidak berusaha membiasakan diri. Lagipula tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Tidak akan ada koreksi, karena Arthur tak keberatan gelar resminya ditanggalkan Alfred. Karena dia tidak pernah setuju untuk menjadi ratu. Dia tidak pernah tahu.

"Aku sedang berpikir," Tangannya telanjang tanpa balutan satin, menyentuh kelopak biru yang mekar sempurna. "apakah mawar biru selalu seindah ini?" Badam emeraldnya berbinar. Memandang takjub kuntum bunga yang kini batangnya ia raba. Arthur tersentak dan menarik tangannya cepat. Alisnya mengernyit dalam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dalam sekejap Alfred berpindah tempat, berdiri di samping Arthur. Dia bahkan tidak ingat memerintahkan kakinya untuk melangkah. Tangannya terulur, menunggu Arthur menyambutnya. _Biar kulihat tanganmu, _tak terucap dari mulutnya. Hanya gestur sederhana dan ekspresi khawatir.

Arthur mengangkat kepala. Sekali lagi mempertemukan warna biru dan hijau masing-masing dari mereka. Seperti birunya kelopak mawar dan hijaunya daun; lebih indah dari itu. Alfred berani bersumpah sempat menyaksikan bibir tipis itu melengkung ke atas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Arthur menggelengkan kepala. Tapi ada titik merah pada ujung jari telunjuknya.

Alfred tak perlu diperintah. Uluran tangannya terentang, menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Arthur. Sekilas memperhatikan warna pucat kulit Arthur.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin menyentuh mawar, ambil saja setangkai dari vas di sudut-sudut istana. Mereka tak lagi berduri. Dan ke mana sarung tanganmu? Seorang ratu tidak boleh gegabah terhadap dirinya sendiri." Ia merogoh saku mengeluarkan selembar saputangan. Sejenak terlintas di benaknya metode yang biasa diterapkan ibunya waktu ia kecil; mengisap luka di jari, kemudian mengecupnya agar sembuh. Tapi hanya orang tua yang berhak melakukan itu pada anaknya, atau kekasih pada pasangannya. Bukan pangeran terhadap sang ratu.

Sudut kain warna krem kini ternoda merah.

Alfred memasukkan lagi sarungtangannya itu ke dalam saku. Sekali ini saja benda itu berguna. Biasanya hanya jadi penghias pakaiannya saja.

"…tidak lagi berduri?"

Ia menganggukkan kepala. Pelayan istana telah mengikir durinya. Meninggalkan tangkai-tangkai halus tanpa onak. Luput setangkai saja, Yao akan mengumpulkan semua wanita pekerja dan berceramah panjang lebar. Matanya yang cuma segaris amat teliti. Alfred tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya Yao mengecek semua bunga sebelum dijadikan pajangan.

"Jadi mereka tak lagi terlindungi?" Sepasang mata emerald memandanginya.

Alfred membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada alasan yang keluar. Dia pun menutupnya lagi dan sadar, tangan kanan Arthur masih berada dalam genggamannya, kini memberontak mencoba menarik diri. Alfred melepasnya pergi.

"Mereka bahkan tidak bisa _melawan_."

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Alfred, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Sesuatu tentang kata-kata Arthur barusan, tapi― _sudahlah_! Mungkin Arthur hidup di wilayah di mana mengikir duri mawar adalah perbuatan kriminal. Atau mungkin dia tidak menjadikan bunga sebagai hiasan ruangan.

"Aku tahu kita tidak saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi kurasa aku berhak mengetahui kisah _ratu ku._" Alfred mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Kali ini dalam gestur _mengundang_. Tur keliling taman terdengar sebagai sebuah ide menarik baginya. Paling tidak mereka bisa bertukar cerita sambil melangkah di bawah rindang naungan pepohonan. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, _Yang Mulia_."

Kali ini Arthur tak berusaha menyembunyikan lengkung pada bibirnya. Sejenak Alfred dibuat terdiam, karena, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Arthur menerima uluran tangan Alfred. Bahan satin yang membungkus tangan Alfred menjadi pembatas. Mereka melangkah pelan berbarengan. Menapaki rerumputan hijau yang melapisi bumi.

"Kisahku hanya akan membuatmu bosan, Pangeran Alfred." Tangan Arthur tergerak naik, hingga mengamit bagian dalam siku Alfred, berdiam di sana seperti sebagaimana mestinya. "Kami hanya kalangan biasa, bukan bangsawan seperti kalian."

Arthur selalu bicara seolah-olah dia bukan bagian dari kerajaan. Awalnya memang iya, tapi sekarang dia adalah pendamping raja. Alfred merasa perlu membenarkan, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan dia juga sadar kalau Arthur berbeda. Atau setidaknya dia merasa Arthur belum berada pada posisinya yang tepat sekarang. _Belum_. Dan seperti apa kehidupannya sebelum ini? Alfred _sedikit _ingin tahu.

"_Kami_?"

Angin bertiup pelan, menggoyangkan tangkai mawar muda hingga sedikit menari. Beberapa ekor kupu-kupu tampak terbang dan hinggap ke sana ke mari. Bahkan makhluk itu pun bersayap biru. Spades identik dengan biru.

"Aku tinggal dengan kakakku, Allistor, di tengah hutan. Di sebuah rumah mungil yang bahkan lebih kecil dari ruang pertemuan kalian." Arthur mengulurkan tangan kirinya meraba gerombolan _hyacinth_ yang tumbuh subur berdampingan dengan rimbun mawar. "Dia ―Allistor― hanya satu-satunya orang yang kukenal. Keluargaku seorang."

Alfred bergumam mendengarkan.

Arthur menceritakan tentang rutinitasnya tiap pagi, benda-benda di sekelilingnya, hutan yang gelap dan sepi, bahkan tentang hewan buruan Allistor. Saat mengatakan bahwa kakaknya adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal, Alfred pikir Arthur bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin dia hidup selama ini hanya dengan mengenal kakaknya saja? Lagipula pemuda yang katanya memiliki rambut warna merah darah itu tidak selalu ada di rumah, kan? Jadi seharian Arthur sendirian, kan? Apakah dia tidak merasa kesepian? Apakah dia tidak ingin mengenal orang lain?

"Kau― tidak ingin bertemu orang lain selain kakakmu?"

Mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh, hingga mencapai bagian terjauh taman. Ada sebuah gazebo dibangun di samping pohon apel yang rindang. Masih dengan lengan bertautan, Alfred membawa Arthur ke sana. Lama-kelamaan, bergandengan tangan dengan Arthur terasa normal. Sesuatu yang biasa, seperti sebagaimana mestinya. Sejenak Alfred melupakan status mereka. Pangeran dan ratu tidak seharusnya berjalan berdampingan layaknya pasangan. Apalagi usia mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda. Siapa pun yang melihat dan membandingkan akan mengira Arthur adalah pasangan Alfred, bukan Raja Edward.

"Bukankah sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengan kalian?" Arthur menarik lepas tangannya. Duduk di tepi dan meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Maksudku sebelum kau ditemukan sebagai ratu baru." Alfred menerangkan. Ia duduk di samping Arthur, berjarak satu jengkal darinya. Samar-samar ia dapat mencium wangi scone yang disajikan juru masak istana untuk sarapan pagi tadi.

"Ah, itu." Kedua tangan Arthur terlipat rapi di atas pangkuannya. Selembar daun memutuskan untuk jatuh mengenai punggung tangannya, kemudian ia ambil dan mainkan di antara jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang. "Allistor tidak mengizinkanku keluar. Dia bilang dunia luar begitu kejam dan aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan. Tapi― setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada sendirian, kan? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu bersikeras melarangku pergi ke luar."

Manik emeraldnya tak lagi cemerlang, meredup seperti lampu tua dimakan usia, setiap kali membicarakan kakaknya. Tentu Arthur merindukan kakaknya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal. Wajah yang ia lihat tiap hari. Lalu beberapa hari ini? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu kakaknya?

"Dia hanya ingin melindungimu."

Arthur menoleh, tersenyum ganjil. "Seperti duri mawar, kan? Lalu kalian mengikirnya hingga halus. Tak lagi terlindungi, bahkan tidak bisa melawan. Seperti mawar yang jadi penghias tiap sudut istana."

"Kau―"

Sang ratu baru di hadapannya masih terlalu muda. Di bawah pancaran sinar matahari begini bintik-bintik kecoklatan yang tersebar di sekitar hidungnya terlihat jelas. Dan ia masih harus banyak belajar. Tugas ratu memang hanya mendampingi raja dan menghadiri acara seremonial tak penting semacam pesta dan acara amal. Seperti katanya tadi, _hanya menjadi penghias tiap sudut istana_. Apakah seperti itu juga yang dulu dirasakan ibunya?

Arthur menghela nafas. Menengadahkan kepala memandangi langit lazuardi di atas sana. Dia terlihat kosong, dan melihatnya, Alfred merasa sesak.

"Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, aku akan mendengarkan Allistor. Tidak akan melanggar kata-katanya. Tidak akan melangkah keluar dari rumah. Tidak akan―"

Alfred meraih tangan Arthur, efektif menghentikan racauannya. "Mungkin― mungkin kakakmu ingin kau menunggu sebentar lagi."

Manik emeraldnya mengerjap. Arthur mungkin tidak peduli, atau tidak sadar kalau tangannya digenggam Alfred begitu erat. Bertanya dengan polosnya, "Menunggu? Menunggu apa?"

Alfred menelan gumpalan yang menyumbat di kerongkongannya. Tangannya yang satunya lagi punya rencana sendiri, menyentuh sisi wajah Arthur. Memetakan tekstur kulitnya yang lembut dalam benaknya.

"Menunggu dilantiknya raja baru." Ia berbisik dengan suara agak parau. Sendirinya tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdegup cepat seperti berlari. Anggota tubuhnya memang benar punya rencana sendiri. Dalam sekejap jarak mereka begitu dekat. Seperti waktu itu, ujung hidung mereka hampir bertemu. Sedikit saja memiringkan kepala, Alfred akan mempertemukan mereka dalam kecupan singkat. Seperti waktu penobatan.

Rasanya ia ingin menghapus bekas yang ditinggalkan ayahnya.

Hangat nafas Arthur menerpa pipinya. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, membeku pada titik itu. Arthur juga diam, hanya menunggu Alfred mengambil keputusan. Dia seorang ratu baru yang belum tahu apa-apa, bahkan hak-haknya dan hal-hal yang pantas serta tidak pantas baginya. Alfred, penerus tahta selanjutnya, tahu betul di mana posisinya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tak pernah setuju Arthur menjadi ratu. Tidak setuju Arthur menjadi ratu untuk ayahnya.

Desir angin yang bertiup pelan yang mengantarkan Alfred pada keputusan akhirnya. Menyentuh bibir tipis itu perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian. Dan Arthur hanya diam.

"Alfred."

Dia melonjak kaget. Secara refleks menarik diri menjauh. Tentu saja tidak ada tempat untuk sembunyi. Ia berada di dalam Kerajaan Spades dan mata sang raja ada di mana-mana. Bahkan di hadapannya. Raja Edward sendiri.

"A-Ayah! Ahaha, kukira kau sedang berunding dengan Jack." Dia tertawa malu, berusaha menyembunyikan panik dan mengerem laju detak jantung yang terlalu memburu. Arthur sendiri hanya menolehkan kepala, mengangguk singkat pada raja.

"Tidak. Bukankah kau ada kelas sejarah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Raja Edward bertanya. Derap langkahnya terdengar marah, menghentak-hentak rerumputan hijau dengan tak sabar. "Dan kau, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? Sudah kubilang ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan, Ratu." Tangan Arthur ditarik, dipaksa berdiri. Seperti boneka usang, ia menurut saja. Dan bagaimana sang raja menyeretnya pergi, ia hanya pasrah.

Tak lagi berduri. Tak bisa melawan.

Alfred ingin berlari mengejar, atau sekedar mengulurkan tangan. Karena ekspresi yang dikenakan Arthur membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Matanya mengiba, minta diselamatkan. Tapi bahkan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya ia tak bisa. Dia bukan duri yang bisa melindungi sekuntum mawar. Hanya tunas muda yang mencoba tumbuh di bawah bayang-bayang induknya.

Arthur dibawa pergi ke dalam istana.

* * *

**AN : **_**Side story**_**, tentang sepenggal kisah masa lalu Arthur dan Allistor, baca **_**Soup**_**.**


	4. Allistor

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hetalia Cardverse. USUK.**

* * *

Sebuah anak panah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Searah dengan angin, kemudian menancap kukuh tepat pada sasaran. Jantung angsa. Sepertinya. Unggas putih itu menggelepar sebentar, meregang nyawa. Beberapa ekor kawannya telah terbang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk seringaian. Tawa kecil terlepas dari mulutnya. Dengan sedikit berlari ia menghampiri target buruannya. Cukup untuk hari ini. Ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa ekor angsa dan menjualnya pada orang tua yang tinggal di perbatasan. Tadinya ia berniat langsung pulang setelah membeli bahan makanan dan sebotol wiski untuknya, tapi mengingat ekspresi wajah adiknya saat ia bersiap pergi tadi pagi, ia sedikit iba. Beberapa hari yang lalu Arthur pernah menyatakan ingin makan _foie 'gras._ Dari mana ia bisa tahu hidangan itu, Allistor tidak paham lagi. Pasti dari buku-buku bekas yang kadang ia beli di pasar kalau sedang berbaik hati. Ia tahu adiknya bosan berada di dalam rumah seharian. Anak itu pasti butuh hiburan. Allistor memang tidak mungkin menyediakan makanan aneh itu untuk Arthur, tapi angsa panggang kedengaran menarik baginya. Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada sup kodok yang ia santap tadi malam. Entah karena Arthur yang bodoh sekali dalam hal memasak atau Allistor yang salah menangkap kodok, sensasi pahitnya masih bisa ia rasakan di ujung lidah.

Allistor mencabut anak panah, kemudian mengeluarkan belati yang terselip di ikat pinggangnya dan menyayat dada angsa tersebut. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kedua kaki angsa, mengangkatnya dalam posisi terbalik. Darah mengucur mengotori lapisan lumut yang tumbuh subur di pinggiran danau. Ia menghela nafas dan menunggu. Kepalanya menengadah. Langit senja dihiasi semburat jingga. Posisi matahari sudah rendah dan sinar emasnya hanya tinggal sisa-sisa yang mengintip dari balik rimbun daun-daun pohon jarum. Burung-burung terbang bergerombol kembali ke sarangnya. Dari kejauhan mulai terdengar lolongan serigala, menjadi pertanda baginya untuk segera kembali. Allistor memasukkan hasil buruannya ke dalam tas goni bersama bahan makanan lain dan bergegas pergi. Ia harus cepat-cepat kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan anjing hutan. Penciuman mereka amat tajam dan Allistor tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Ia dihadang sekawanan anjing liar kelaparan dan terpaksa mengorbankan tangkapannya hanya agar bisa kabur dengan anggota tubuh utuh. Dan karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimasak, sup kodok sialan itu menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar. Makanan menjijikkan itu ide gila Arthur. Allistor bersumpah tidak akan pernah makan makanan yang seperti itu lagi.

Sepasang kaki beralas sepatu boots berlari dengan kecepatan sedang. Menghentak-hentak bumi, melompati akar pohon, menginjak daun-daun kering yang tersebar tanpa peduli.

Allistor tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi langit senja, atau bintang utara yang nampak terang karena tiadanya bulan. Ada satu nyawa lain yang jadi tanggungannya, menunggu kepulangannya. Meski selama sepuluh tahun terakhir anak itu bersikap cukup _manis _dan menuruti perintahnya untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah, Allistor tidak bisa tenang sebelum memastikannya sendiri; Arthur duduk di sudut favoritnya di dekat jendela, berpangku tangan menanti ia pulang. Kemudian sepasang mata emerald itu akan memandanginya penuh harap agar Allistor mengizinkannya pergi.

Dia menggelengkan kepala, menolak mentah-mentah ide yang muncul dalam benaknya. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Arthur pergi. Terlalu beresiko. Ada banyak _binatang buas _yang menunggu untuk dapat memangsanya. Dan selama Allistor masih hidup, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Arthur boleh memohon, merengek, menangis, memanggilnya jahat dan sebagainya. Tapi ia tidak boleh melangkahkan kaki ke luar rumah.

Laju larinya melambat dan kemudian berhenti.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Belukar mawar. Warna biru. Alis tebalnya mengernyit, sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa tanaman itu tumbuh di sekitar sini. Hutan yang ia lalui ―dan tempat di mana rumah mungilnya berada― adalah zona buffer antara Kerajaan Diamond dan Spades. Dia sudah mengunjungi kedua kerajaan dan tahu betul perbedaan lingkungannya. Nuansa kuning Diamond dan biru pada Spades. Tapi zona buffer tempat tinggalnya sekarang merupakan daerah antara yang tidak masuk ke dalam wilayah salah satu dari keduanya. Seharusnya daerah ini netral. Seharusnya tidak ada sesuatu yang khas di sini, apalagi simbol kerajaan.

Mawar biru merupakan simbol Kerajaan Spades.

Allistor menggemeretakkan gigi-giginya. Mata emeraldnya menyala murka. Dia tidak peduli secantik apa bunga biru itu, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka tumbuh di sini. Sambil menggeram ia menarik satu-satunya kuntum bunga, yang bahkan belum mekar sempurna, dari tangkainya. Tidak peduli duri melukai telapak tangannya. Ia meremas kelopak biru dalam genggamannya penuh kebencian, lalu membuangnya. Aksinya tidak cukup sampai di situ. Waktunya memang sempit, karena itu ia harus bergegas. Allistor melingkarkan tangannya pada pangkal batang dan menariknya tanpa ragu. Tentu saja duri-duri yang tumbuh di sana melukainya. Tapi pengorbanan kecil ini perlu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan alam menunjukkan jalan menuju adiknya. Tanaman bodoh ini tidak boleh menghancurkan usahanya selama bertahun-tahun untuk menyembunyikan adiknya.

Arthur tidak boleh ditemukan oleh Kerajaan Spades.

Ia terlahir dengan sebuah tanda mirip tato pada leher sebelah kanannya. Tato sekop warna biru tua yang legendaris. Tato ratu. Ibunya tidak sempat mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan ia tidak hidup cukup lama untuk mendengar suara tangisan putra keduanya yang memecah malam sunyi. Allistor masih sangat muda, usianya baru 7 tahun saat itu. Tapi kehidupan yang berat telah menempanya menjadi anak laki-laki yang cerdas dan kuat. Ia tahu betul apa arti tato pada leher adiknya, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan ia tahu kalau ia tak punya waktu untuk menangisi kematian ibunya. Kau mungkin menyebutnya tak punya hati, karena ia meninggalkan begitu saja tubuh ibunya terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur, di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Sementara ia mendekap tubuh merah mungil adiknya dan berlari pergi. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang, terus berlari menembus sunyi malam mencekam.

Hingga selama dua puluh tahun bertahan hidup di tengah hutan. Di rumah mungil yang dulu dibangun ayahnya sebagai kabin untuk liburan. Dua puluh tahun ia menyembunyikan Arthur dari Kerajaan Spades. Dari takdirnya. Dari statusnya sebagai ratu. Ia pernah berencana menghapus tato itu, tapi melukai kulit putih pucat Arthur bukan ide yang bijak. Ia tidak tega melihat adiknya terluka bahkan sedikit saja.

Kalau tak bisa menghapus tato sekop itu, maka ia harus menghapus tiap petunjuk yang akan menunjukkan keberadaan adiknya.

Allistor kembali meneruskan langkahnya, tak peduli darah mengalir dari telapak tangannya. Desir angin mempertajam perih yang menjalari syarafnya. Laju larinya dipercepat. Langit semakin gelap dan pepohonan mulai membentuk bayang-bayang mengerikan. Adiknya sudah pasti di rumah menunggu dengan kelaparan. Kedua kakinya terus mengayun pergi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian sebuah rumah mungil di kejauhan tampak olehnya. Allistor mempercepat larinya. Ia ingin segera bertemu adiknya.

"Arthur, aku pulang!" Allistor berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tidak terdengar derap langkah Arthur berlari untuk membuka pintu dan menyambutnya. Keningnya berkerut.

"Arthur?" Tangannya terulur, memutar gagang pintu. Terbuka. Tidak terkunci. Sepasang mata emeraldnya memicing. "Arthur, di mana kau?" Suaranya terdengar menggema menyapa telinga.

Allistor menjatuhkan wadah panah dan tas yang ia sandang, langsung mencari keberadaan adiknya di tiap sudut rumah. Tidak banyak tempat sembunyi untuk Arthur. Rumah mungil ini hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur, dapur sekaligus ruang makan, dan ruang tengah. Dalam waktu dua menit ia sudah menyusuri seluruh penjuru rumah, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Arthur di mana pun.

Ia berdiri di dekat meja di ruang tengah. Ada secangkir teh yang isinya tinggal setengah. Tidak biasanya Arthur menyisakan minumannya. Allistor duduk di kursi dan menyibak tirai biru usang yang membingkai jendela. Rumah megah bercat abu-abu di seberang terlihat suram seperti biasa. Gelap dan tak berpenghuni, terabaikan selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Tidak mungkin Arthur pergi ke sana. Terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke luar rumah, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya di rumah itu. Tidak mungkin Arthur berada di sana.

"Arthur?"

Dia masih tidak percaya tidak mendapati adiknya di mana pun di dalam rumah. Jadi Allistor mencari sekali lagi, dengan jantung yang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Kali ini ia lebih teliti, memeriksa kolong tempat tidur, bahkan di balik pintu lemari dengan cermat. Siapa yang tahu Arthur mencoba mengerjainya dan malah jatuh tertidur di sudut sempit.

Pada ulangan yang ketiga dengan hasil yang sama, Allistor bergegas mencabut pedang pajangan di atas perapian dan berlari kembali ke dalam gelap hutan. Sepertinya Arthur bertindak bodoh lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh kali ini. Allistor mencatat dalam hati untuk memborgol tangan Arthur pada teralis jendela, atau mengurungnya dalam lemari lain kali.

Ia terus berlari menyusuri hutan sambil meneriakkan nama adiknya kepada gelap malam. Sepatu bootsnya menginjak sisa-sisa kelopak biru yang tadi ia buang.

* * *

Pertemuan dengan para petinggi kerajaan telah lama usai. Yang masih tinggal di singgasananya adalah Raja Edward, dengan Jack Yao berdiri di sampingnya. Sang ratu baru telah dibimbing Hedervary kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Pangeran Alfred juga telah kembali ke ruangannya. Raja Edward sengaja menunggu semua orang pergi untuk berdiskusi pribadi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan, Yang Mulia?" tanya Yao. Suaranya pelan seperti bisikan.

Raja Edward membenarkan posisi duduknya. Alisnya bertautan. Ia menoleh kepada Yao dan memberi isyarat pada pria Asia tersebut untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Mendengarkan rahasia.

"Ratu sudah tidak perawan lagi."

Muka Yao sedikit memerah mendengarnya. Ia menarik diri, berdehem dan meneruskan posisi siaga. "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

Raja Edward menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan, bukan itu! Bahkan sebelum aku melakukannya dia sudah tidak perawan!" tukasnya murka. Tak lagi peduli untuk merendahkan suaranya, yang menggema menyapa telinganya sendiri.

"Ma-maksud Anda?" Yao bertanya dengan terbata.

Sepasang mata biru memicing tajam. "Sudah jelas, kan? Dia tak lagi suci. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan masalah ini begitu saja! Aku tidak terima ratuku dinodai dulu!"

Hei, dia kan raja! Mana mungkin menerima bekas seseorang?

Jack Yao menyipitkan mata segarisnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda lakukan, Yang Mulia?" Ia bertanya.

"Dia punya seorang kakak, kan? Aku curiga orang itu yang telah melakukannya. Cari dia dan bawa kemari!" titah Raja Edward.

Yao menganggukkan kepalanya hormat, kemudian bergegas pergi.

Sementara di balik pintu mahoni tebal itu Pangeran Alfred terdiam mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berpura-pura sibuk mengelap pegangan vas bunga saat Yao keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Jack tidak mempertanyakan keberadaannya lebih jauh. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada meladeni sang pangeran. Yao melenggang pergi.

Tangan Alfred yang tengah meraba kelopak mawar biru terhenti. Kabar mengejutkan baru saja ia dengar. Sang ratu telah ternoda sebelum koronasi. Ia kira Arthur seorang pemuda yang polos. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, pepatah bilang jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati Arthur, mana boleh begitu saja menarik kesimpulan.

Karena itu ia harus lebih dulu menemukan kakak Arthur. Seorang pemuda berambut merah api, menurut cerita yang ia dengar dari Arthur. Tidak akan sulit mencari orang dengan ciri-ciri demikian. Ia hanya harus bergerak lebih cepat dari Yao.

Alfred bergegas menuju ruangan pribadinya untuk mengambil perlengkapan. Ia akan beralasan ingin berkuda keliling kerajaan. Dan tanpa dikawal pasukan Alfred memacu kuda putihnya berderap pergi.

* * *

Zona buffer antara Diamond dan Spades begitu sunyi seperti tanpa penghuni. Pohon-pohon berserak seenaknya tanpa aturan, tanpa penataan yang disengaja. Sedikit menyusahkannya memacu kuda, tak ada jalur tetap di sana. Mawar biru simbol Kerajaan Spades tak lagi terlihat, hanya semak-semak perdu dan belukar hijau. Tupai-tupai berlarian pada dedahanan, bercicit berisik. Sementara gemericik air sungai terdengar menyapa telinga, menyejukkan. Alfred memacu kudanya melambat. Ia perlu memperhatikan tanda-tanda yang pernah disebutkan Arthur. Tapi semuanya terlihat sama. Pohon-pohon berdaun jarum yang menjulang tinggi ke angkasa. Gerombolan bunga kertas liar. Lapisan lumut pada patahan kayu pohon yang telah lapuk. Dia tidak menemukan rumah di tengah hutan. Dan Alfred kira ia sudah menjelajah sejauh yang ia mampu. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang mau hidup susah di sini padahal bisa hidup dengan tenang di lingkungan kerajaan? Hanya buronan dan orang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Atau _seseorang_ lebih tepatnya. Alfred yakin Allistor tahu tentang tato ratu yang dimiliki Arthur. Alfred yakin Allistor sengaja menyembunyikan Arthur.

Sepasang mata birunya memicing menangkap sebentuk rumah di kejauhan. Alfred memacu kudanya cepat, menyibak lebat ilalang yang menghalang.

Ia melompat turun dari pelana dan berdiri di depan pintu. Meragu antara akan mengetuk atau mendobrak masuk. Arthur bilang kakaknya seorang pemburu ulung, jadi Alfred menghunus pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mempersilakan dirinya masuk secara paksa. Tidak butuh banyak tenaga untuk merusakkan engsel pintu, membuatnya terbuka. Alfred melangkah masuk dengan pedang bersiaga.

Jujur saja ia sedikit merasa klaustropobik dengan tempat sempit, terbiasa dengan luasan lebar istana. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana orang bisa bertahan hidup di tempat yang bahkan lebih berantakan dari kandang kuda. Baju-baju berserakan di lantai dan di atas meja. Peralatan makan kotor menumpuk. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh membingkai jendela layu tak terawat.

Apakah benar ini tempat tinggal Arthur dan kakaknya?

Alfred berangkat memeriksa ruangan-ruangan di dalam rumah. Tidak ada bukti pasti kalau Arthur pernah tinggal di sini. Tidak ada potret diri tergantung pada dinding. Alfred hampir menjerit ngeri saat ujung sepatunya menendang tengkorak kering. Mengerikan. Dia tak sudi memeriksa apakah itu asli atau bukan.

Ia tengah menggeledah isi lemari saat ujung tajam belati ditekan pada belakang lehernya. Seketika itu Alfred membeku, menghentikan pencariannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya suara parau dengan nada curiga.

Rambut merah. Allistor. Alfred melirik dari pantulan pada kaca.

"Aku―"

"Ah, Pangeran Alfred, aku tahu." Tekanan pada belakang lehernya menguat, membuat Alfred berjengit menahan sakit. Pedangnya diambil paksa dari tangannya, dibuang jauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini seorang diri?"

"Aku hanya―"

"Mana Arthur? Aku tahu _kalian _menangkapnya!"

Alfred mengerang pelan saat lehernya sengaja dilukai.

Alfred terpojok. Bergerak sedikit saja, Allistor dapat membunuhnya dengan sekali tusuk. Harusnya ia tidak pergi sendiri. Paling tidak dikawal oleh prajurit kepercayaannya. Alfred telah bertindak gegabah seperti biasa. Dia tidak akan menjadi raja yang baik jika terus seperti ini. Itu pun kalau ia bisa lolos dari Allistor dalam keadaan hidup.

"Katakan, apa yang telah _kalian_ lakukan pada Arthur?!"

Allistor memutar Alfred dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bagian kaca lemari dengan keras. Berhasil memecahkannya. Potongan kaca yang tajam menusuk-nusuk punggungnya, serpihannya berjatuhan ke atas lantai. Belati yang ujungnya bernoda darah kembali ditempelkan pada lehernya. Kali ini tepat menekan nadi. Alfred mendesis perih.

"Arthur baik-baik saja! Dia hanya― aargh!" Punggungnya kembali dipaksa beradu dengan pecahan kaca.

"Omong kosong! Aku melihatnya sendiri, dia terlihat begitu tersiksa!"

Alfred meringis menahan perih. Tapi penderitaannya tak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba saja Allistor ditarik dijauhkan darinya, diringkus dan dijatuhkan paksa. Rentetan kata makian keluar dari mulutnya. Sepatu boots berujung lancip mendarat pada punggung Allistor, membuatnya menunduk paksa.

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku belum pernah mendengar orang memaki begitu lancar seperti membacakan sayembara." Sebuah seringaian lebar menghiasi wajah pria yang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya hormat kepada Alfred. "Pangeran Alfred, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh, senang kau datang, Mathias."

Alfred menghela nafas lega, mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya yang terluka. Punggungnya memang terasa perih, tapi ia tak berani menyentuhnya sendiri.

"Haha, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu berkeliaran seorang diri? Jack akan membunuhku kalau sampai ia tahu." Mathias tertawa lepas. "Buronan nomor satu Spades, eh? Aku harus mendapat promosi tinggi dengan tangkapanku ini."

Alfred hanya mengibas-kibaskan tangannya sambil lalu. Ia terlalu sakit untuk meladeni kelakaran Mathias dan terlalu enggan untuk menginterogasi Allistor. Si rambut merah ini tidak ragu-ragu melukainya, jadi Alfred tidak yakin kalau Allistor bersikap baik pada Arthur. Mungkin memang benar tuduhan ayahnya pada pemuda ini. Karena dilarang keluar, Arthur hanya bertemu dengan kakaknya, kan? Tentu saja apa pun yang terjadi pada Arthur merupakan perbuatan kakaknya, tidak salah lagi.

"Bawa saja dia ke istana dan biarkan Yao mengurusnya."

Mathias menyeringai. "Tentu, Pangeran. Tentu."

Orang ini pantas mati dan Alfred tak peduli.

* * *

Kedua tangannya diikat di belakang menggunakan tali kasar yang melukai pergelangannya. Mulutnya disumbat hingga tak bisa bicara. Dan ia harus menahan perih di ulu hati saat Mathias menggebuknya dengan lutut, hanya karena ia memberontak ingin melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya Allistor dibawa ke istana dengan diikat pada kuda seperti upeti. Beruntung ia tidak diseret sepanjang jalan, karena ia tidak yakin akan tetap hidup jika demikian. Selanjutnya yang Allistor tahu, ia dipindah tangan kepada prajurit raja, diseret ke dalam istana seenaknya seperti karung kentang, kemudian dilempar ke hadapan raja seperti dadu undian.

Dia benar-benar tidak mendapat perlakuan yang pantas. Atau pantas menurut _mereka_. Perlakuan yang pantas untuk buronan. Heh, memangnya kejahatan apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Allistor Kirkland." Namanya disebut dengan desisan penuh bisa. Mata biru sang raja memicing tajam ke arahnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau kakak ratu atau apa, kau telah melakukan banyak kejahatan!"

Dia ingin tertawa mendengarnya, sungguh. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya, karena, omongan raja tua bangka di hadapannya sungguh menggelikan. Allistor mendengus tertawa, tidak menghiraukan perih pada tulang rusuknya. Kalau saja kain sialan ini tidak membungkam mulutnya, pasti ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sudut mata sang raja mengejang. Dia tahu sedang ditertawakan.

"Yao, biarkan dia bicara!" Dalam sekejap kain hitam yang menutup mulutnya dilepas. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas dengan bebas.

"Ratu? Heh, kau pasti bercanda. Mesum sekali dirimu menikahi orang yang bahkan lebih pantas menjadi anakmu!" seru Allistor.

Raja Edward menggeram murka. "Apa katamu?!"

"Kau tuli, ya? Apa aku perlu mengatakannya lebih keras, Raja pedofil! Tua bangka tidak tahu diri!"

Bagian belakang kepalanya dipukul dengan keras, hingga semua berputar dan menggelap. Sebelum kegelapan seutuhnya menariknya pergi, Allistor dapat menyaksikan samar-samar sosok Arthur berlari ke arahnya, meneriakkan namanya. Tapi adiknya terlebih dahulu diamankan oleh sang raja. Ditarik pergi dengan paksa.

Lalu gelap.

* * *

**AN : **_**Side story**_**, tentang sepenggal kisah masa lalu Arthur dan Allistor, baca **_**Soup**_**.**


	5. Allistor 2

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hetalia Cardverse. USUK.**

_**Here's the answer to your question, cosmojewel. **_**Jangan ragu untuk bertanya jika ada hal-hal yang kurang jelas :)**

* * *

"Kapan dia akan keluar? Aku tidak sabar ingin segera bermain dengannya!"

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah anak laki-laki berambut merah, mengikuti ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik ujung baju ibunya. Wanita muda dengan perut membuncit ―Alice namanya― tertawa, membalikkan badan dan mengusap puncak kepala putranya. Sepasang mata bulat mengerjap penuh harap.

"Masih dua bulan lagi, Allis sayang. Bersabarlah, ya?" Bibir tipisnya membentuk lengkung senyum sempurna. Mata dengan warna serupa seperti putranya, emerald cemerlang, bersinar memancarkan kehangatan.

Bibirnya mengerucut. Allistor menggembungkan pipi, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan gaya kekanakan. "Lama sekali! Nanti aku berubah pikiran dan tidak mau adik lagi!"

Alice masih tersenyum seraya mengelus-elus rambut Allistor. Merah darah, seperti warna rambut mendiang suaminya. "Jangan berkata demikian. Adikmu akan sangat membutuhkanmu. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Ya?"

Allistor menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan heran. "Aku? Kenapa aku yang harus menjaganya?"

"Karena kau kakaknya."

Sepasang alis tebalnya mengernyit. "Memangnya Ibu mau ke mana?"

Alice hanya tersenyum, masih mengelus puncak kepala Allistor.

* * *

"Satu bulan lagi, kan?"

Allistor memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Anak itu berlutut di hadapan Alice yang tengah duduk di kursi goyang dan menyulam sebuah syal merah. Mata bulatnya mengerjap jenaka.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi, Sayang." Alice mengesampingkan peralatan sulamnya, meletakkannya di atas meja. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai merah Allistor, tersenyum hangat.

"Siapa namanya? Dia laki-laki, kan? Karena aku tidak mau punya adik perempuan. Terlalu merepotkan!"

Alice tertawa. "Jangan begitu. Kau harus tetap menjaganya kalau dia perempuan. Agar adikmu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik rupawan."

"Hmph! Nanti aku tidak bisa mengajaknya berburu!" Allistor mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei, adik! Kau laki-laki, kan? Aku akan mengajarimu bermain bola kalau kau sudah bisa berdiri. Jadi cepatlah keluar. Jangan berlama-lama di perut Ibu! Kau tidak kasihan melihat Ibu kepayahan menggendongmu ke sana ke mari?"

Tangan mungilnya mengelus perut Alice yang membesar. Allistor menempelkan telinganya dan mencoba mendengarkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam perut ibunya. Sebuah sentakan lembut menyapa pipinya. Allistor segera mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan mata cemerlang Alice.

"Dia menendang, Bu! Ibu bisa merasakannya, kan? Dia menendang!"

Alice tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala putranya.

"Ibu lihat, kan? Anak perempuan tidak bisa menendang seperti itu! Jadi adikku pasti laki-laki!" Sebentar kemudian keningnya berkerut lagi, sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. "Ibu, kira-kira apa nama yang bagus untuknya? Aku ingin adikku punya nama yang hebat dan keren!"

Sepasang mata emerald Alice terpejam sebentar. Kemudian terbuka lagi dengan pancaran sinar hangat yang menenangkan. Allistor terdiam memandangi ibunya, disirami sinar emas matahari sore. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, seperti lembaran sutera.

"Arthur. Mari kita namai dia Arthur."

Dia ingin menolak. Nama itu terkesan tua dan usang. Tapi secara bersamaan menyapa telinganya dengan lembut. Jadi Allistor hanya diam dan mengetes nama itu di bibirnya.

_"Arthur."_

* * *

Satu bulan lagi.

Ibu bilang masih satu bulan lagi. Harusnya adiknya tidak akan keluar hingga bulan depan, kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang ibunya menjerit-jerit kesakitan di atas tempat tidur?

Allistor tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, selain menyaksikan bagaimana ibunya bercucuran keringat dan air mata. Darah mengalir di antara kedua kakinya. Merah, seperti warna rambutnya. Sepasang matanya membulat penuh kengerian. Ia ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia ingin pergi mencari pertolongan, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Allistor hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan bagaimana ibunya mengerutkan wajahnya kesakitan. Rambut pirang keemasannya melekat pada dahi karena keringat.

Allistor hanya berdiri di tepi tempat tidur. Tangan mungilnya digenggam oleh tangan ibunya. Erat sekali hingga mati rasa. Tapi Allistor tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata, terlalu terkejut dan takut. Kemudian genggaman ibunya melonggar, seketika tak ada lagi tekanan di sana. Hembusan nafas terakhirnya menyadarkan Allistor, menggoyangkan ujung rambut merahnya. Merah darah, merebak mengotori sprei putih. Menggenang di sekitar ibunya. Wanita itu mati, tak bernafas lagi.

Kemudian terdengar tangisan. Pekikan menyayat hati.

Allistor mengamati segumpal daging berlumuran darah ―_adiknya_― yang mengeluarkan tangis itu. Tangan mungil, hanya sebesar mainan gasing miliknya, mengepal, gemetar, mengayun di udara mencari pegangan. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya, menjulurkan jari telunjuknya yang kemudian ditangkap tangan mungil itu. Tangisannya berhenti. Sejenak jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat sepasang mata emerald memandanginya. Warna yang sama dengan matanya, pun mata ibunya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Allistor menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gumpalan daging merah ini (_adiknya!_). Ada warna yang lain pada lehernya. Ketika cairan merah pekat mengalir turun meninggalkan kulitnya karena gravitasi, ada warna lain yang tak memudar pada lehernya. Hitam. Tidak, bukan hitam. Biru tua. Bentuknya menyerupai daun waru. Tanda lahir?

Tidak. Lebih mirip tato.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

Allistor menarik tangannya dari genggaman adiknya, meraba tato warna biru tua yang terpatri pada lehernya.

Allistor tidak bodoh. Dia memang hanya bocah ingusan berusia 7 tahun, tapi dia tidak bodoh. Tentu saja dia memperhatikan kondisi sekelilingnya, area kekuasaan Kerajaan Spades yang dipenuhi mawar biru. Dia banyak belajar dari buku-buku peninggalan ayahnya, seorang kolektor buku. Ada satu buku bersampul tebal yang menarik perhatiannya. Sejarah Spades.

Pada halaman 177 ―Allistor ingat betul angkanya― disebutkan bahwa ratu tidak mempunyai garis keturunan khusus. Tidak seperti raja dan pangeran yang berasal dari kalangan bangsawan, berturut-turut tiap generasi tanpa berganti. Seorang ratu tidak mutlak terlahir di keluarga bangsawan. Sejarah menuliskan tentang ratu dari kalangan biasa, Allistor lupa siapa namanya. Tapi yang jelas, seorang ratu memiliki tanda khusus. Bukti bahwa dia ratu yang asli.

Tato sekop warna biru tua. Seperti yang menodai leher adiknya.

Allistor menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gerak cepat. Sepasang matanya memicing waspada. Kemudian tanpa ragu ia mengangkat tubuh mungil adiknya, mendekapnya di dada, dan berlari meninggalkan rumah. Angin malam bertiup dingin membekukan, mengundang tangisan adiknya memecah kesunyian. Allistor terus berlari dan tidak berhenti. Dia telah merencanakan sesuatu yang besar dalam kepala kecilnya. Sebuah pelarian. Persembunyian.

Adiknya adalah seorang ratu.

Gumpalan daging bergerak berlumuran darah pekat yang kini ia dekap erat itu seorang ratu. Ratu Spades. Dia tidak mengerti. Ratu Amelia belum mati. Terakhir yang ia lihat, sang ratu berkunjung ke pasar dengan mengajak putranya yang tampan. Jika sang ratu masih hidup, lalu siapa adiknya? Allistor tidak mengerti. Tapi ia yakin betul itu adalah tato ratu. Tidak salah lagi.

Mungkinkah ada dua ratu?

Laju lari Allistor melambat. Alisnya mengernyit dalam. Tangisan adiknya tak terdengar lagi. Pasti makhluk mungil itu terlalu lelah hingga jatuh tertidur. Bagian depan bajunya digenggam erat.

Adiknya adalah seorang ratu. Dia akan menikah dengan raja suatu hari nanti. Pasti. Mau tak mau. Dan siapa raja yang akan ia nikahi? Allistor mengerutkan hidungnya tidak senang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Raja Edward Frederick Jones menikahi adiknya. Tidak. Terlalu tua! Dia tidak akan memberi restu!

Allistor meneruskan larinya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dari kejauhan terlihat rumah mungil di tengah hutan, tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah kabin yang dibangun ayahnya sebagai tempat liburan. Di sana juga Allistor belajar berburu. Untuk hari ini, esok dan seterusnya hingga waktu yang belum dapat dipastikan, ia akan tinggal di sana. Dengan adiknya. Berdua saja dengan adiknya.

Dia akan menyembunyikan adiknya sampai Raja Edward mati.

* * *

"Kakak, aku ingin bermain di luar!"

Allistor memicingkan sepasang mata emeraldnya. Memandang tajam pada adiknya. Arthur namanya, diambil dari nama ayahnya. Seperti keinginan ibunya untuk menamainya demikian.

"Kakak…"

Allistor menjentikkan jarinya pada dahi Arthur, membuatnya mengaduh. Bocah 7 tahun itu mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah. Matanya mulai basah.

"Jangan menangis!" Sebelum bulir yang mengumpul di sudut matanya mengalir, Allistor lebih dulu menghardik. Arthur berjengit. Tubuhnya seperti menyusut dua ukuran lebih kecil.

Dia sedikit menyesal karena menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Arthur. Bukan salah anak itu kalau hari ini Allistor tak berhasil mendapatkan hewan buruan. Dia hanya belum terlalu pandai mengendap-endap, hingga rusa yang jadi targetnya lebih dulu berlari pergi.

Allistor menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau lupa apa yang kukatakan kemarin? Di luar sana ada banyak binatang buas yang akan menerkammu jika kau melangkah keluar dari pintu!"

"Tapi kau tidak kenapa-kenapa…" Arthur beralasan, mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan besar dan kuat, mereka tak berani memangsaku! Sementara kau? Coba lihat tanganmu, kecil sekali seperti ranting pohon! Itu karena kau tidak mau makan sayur! Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu!"

"Jadi kalau aku besar―"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Arthur!" bentak Allistor memotong perkataan adiknya.

Arthur hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengaduk-aduk sup di hadapannya. Allistor melirik ke arahnya, memandangi tato sekop yang menyembul dari balik kerah piyama Arthur yang kebesaran. Tangannya gatal ingin meraih belati yang baru ia asah, ingin mengikir tato menjijikkan itu.

Arthur tidak boleh keluar dari rumah. Raja Edward belum mati.

* * *

Allistor memandangi wajah tidur Arthur. Tangannya terulur membelai puncak kepala berambut pirang keemasan. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu? Harusnya kau menuruti perintahku, bodoh." Ia berbisik pelan.

Arthur keluar dari rumah tadi. Tentu saja ia tahu, ada jejak tak biasa pada rumput yang tumbuh menghijau di pekarangan. Ada bercak darah yang membuatnya khawatir. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, hingga Allistor tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Dan dia menceritakan _pengalamannya _di luar dengan suara pelan. Bagaimana dia menemui pria berambut pirang agak panjang yang tinggal di seberang. Bagaimana pria itu memaksa dan menyakitinya.

Hebat. Adiknya seorang ratu dan dia kehilangan kepolosannya pada usia 10 tahun. Hanya karena tergiur permen kapas. Bodoh.

"Bodoh…"

Kedua alisnya bertautan. Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Allistor. Kerajaan Spades berduka. Ratu Amelia telah meninggal dunia tadi.

Allistor tersenyum kecut. Dia tak pernah berharap sang ratu mati. Wanita cantik itu terlalu baik. Sedangkan suaminya, meski Allistor menyumpahinya tiap hari, nyatanya ia tak juga mati. Padahal kalau si tua itu mati, Allistor akan memperbolehkan Arthur ikut dengannya. Menyusuri hutan dengan aroma pinus yang menyejukkan. Mengajarinya berburu. Karena jika sang raja mati, putranya akan naik tahta. Paling tidak Arthur akan menjadi ratu dari raja yang usianya tak berbeda jauh darinya. Tujuan utamanya menyembunyikan Arthur adalah agar dia tidak menikah dengan orang tua. Karena itu Raja Edward harus segera mati agar Allistor bisa sedikit lega. Ibu telah berpesan agar Allistor menjaga adiknya dan ia akan melakukannya, meski nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Menjaganya juga berarti tidak membiarkan takdir memaksanya menikah dengan orang tua. Ibu akan berguling di makamnya jika tahu Arthur menikah dengan orang yang bahkan lebih tua darinya.

Ibu? Ah, bukankah ia meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja?

Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah wanita itu dimakamkan dengan layak atau mayatnya dihanyutkan ke sungai begitu saja. Tapi tentu saja saat itu ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi tubuh ibunya yang telah terbujur kaku. Ibunya sudah mati, bahkan jika ia menyiapkan pemakaman mewah sekalipun ibunya tak akan tahu. Tidak mungkin hidup lagi.

Sementara adiknya, gumpalan daging berlumuran darah, adalah seorang ratu. Dan ia masih bernafas. Menangis keras-keras. Yang hidup lebih penting daripada yang mati. Jadi Allistor meninggalkan ibunya untuk membawa Arthur pergi. Dia tidak boleh ditemukan oleh Spades. Allistor tidak akan membiarkan adiknya dirampas oleh Spades dan didandani seperti boneka.

"Kalau kau tahu statusmu sebenarnya, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku dengan senang hati." Tangannya masih membelai surai pirang Arthur dengan sayang.

Tentu saja Arthur akan kegirangan begitu tahu ia ratu dari sebuah kerajaan besar. Dia dapat melakukan semua hal sesuka hati. Makan makanan apa saja yang ia inginkan. Berlarian di taman luas yang dipenuhi bunga dan kupu-kupu. Bukankah itu impiannya?

"Heh, akan kupenuhi permintaanmu tadi pagi. Kau ingin makan sup daging, kan? Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak keluar dari rumah lagi."

Ia beranjak pergi, sepelan mungkin agar tak mengusik tidur Arthur. Allistor melangkah pasti dengan belati tersembunyi di balik lengan panjang bajunya. Malam ini ia akan memusnahkan barang bukti. Orang yang tinggal di rumah megah di seberang pasti telah melihat tato sekop pada leher Arthur. Mulutnya harus dibungkam. Dan karena telah menyakiti adiknya, maka tak ada ampun baginya.

Malam ini buruannya berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini manusia.

* * *

Allistor tidak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu. Pintu mahoni tebal berukiran itu telah terbuka sejak ia mengintip dari jendela rumahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru.

Bersandar pada dinding, dengan baju atasan tidak dikancing, adalah pria berambut pirang panjang. Satu-satunya tetangga yang ia punya. Kedua alis tipis itu terangkat dalam isyarat tanya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkung senyum menggoda. Allistor ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Oh, _mon cher_. Kau masih terjaga jam segini? Tidak bisa tidur?"

Allistor mendengus pelan, memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Dia melangkah masuk, mengagumi rumah megah ini dalam hati. Ia menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi berbalut kulit dan lapisan empuk. Di bawah kakinya adalah karpet bulu domba yang lembut. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari, hm? Mana adikmu?" Ada seringaian senang saat dia menanyakan tentang Arthur.

Allistor mendengus.

"Aku datang karena dia bilang ingin makan sesuatu."

Pria asing itu duduk di samping Allistor dalam jarak normal, tersenyum. "Benarkah? Apa itu? Sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan untuk kalian?"

Lipatan tangannya ia lepas. Allistor menghela nafas. "Begitulah. Kalau kau mau membantuku."

"Ohonhonhon, tentu saja, _mon cher_. Katakan, apa yang dia inginkan? Permen kapas? Kue-kue? Biskuit? Akan kuberikan apa pun untuknya. Tapi kau harus mengizinkannya bermain di sini. Dia suka tempat ini. Dia senang berada di sini. Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak-enak untuknya."

Allistor tertawa, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Ya, tentu saja. Dia ingin makan sup daging." Sepasang mata emeraldnya bersinar-sinar.

"Sup daging? Hmm, hidangan yang cocok untuk disantap di dekat perapian, pada hari-hari sedingin ini. Adikmu pintar sekali memilih makanan."

Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan belati yang tersembunyi di balik lengan panjang bajunya.

Pria bermata biru itu memandanginya dengan heran, sedikit gugup. "H-hei, kenapa dengan benda tajam itu?"

"Hm? Ini?" Allistor mengangkat belatinya. "Untuk memotong daging, tentu saja."

Dan dengan cepat menancapkannya pada dada kiri pria berambut pirang yang telah menyakiti adiknya. Jantungnya. Menariknya, kemudian menghujamkannya lagi. Darah memuncrat mengotori wajahnya, bajunya dan rambut merahnya. Tapi Allistor tidak peduli. Ia berkali-kali menusuk titik yang sama hingga pria itu berhenti mengejang. Sepasang mata birunya terbuka lebar, darah mengalir dari mulut dan luka tusukan di dadanya. Menetes, menodai karpet putih bulu domba, membentuk genangan. Sementara Allistor beranjak dan mencabut pedang di atas perapian, tanpa ragu memenggal kepala pria itu.

Kepala berambut pirang panjang menggelinding di atas karpet bulu domba yang lembut.

* * *

Allistor tersentak, membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia merintih perih, sakit pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap, tapi tertahan oleh rantai melilit pergelangannya. Alisnya berkerut. Di mana dia berada? Terakhir yang ia ingat―

Ah, si raja tua mesum itu.

_Arthur?!_

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya gelap dan sepi. Dia sendirian di sini. Tapi di mana?

Allistor memicingkan mata, beradaptasi dengan keremangan yang menyelimutinya. Sel penjara. Sepertinya. Jeruji besi yang dingin, dinding yang lembab, lantai berdebu. Ia mengerutkan hidungnya mencium bau-bauan tidak sedap di sekitarnya. Seekor tikus besar melintas di hadapannya, mencicit mengejeknya. Allistor menggeram tidak suka.

Jadi sekarang dia menjadi tahanan Spades, hebat sekali. Melukai pangeran dan menghina raja, pasti itu tuduhan yang ditimpakan kepadanya. Allistor mendengus, menggemerincingkan rantainya dengan kesal. Tidak akan mudah melepaskan besi ini. Akan sulit untuk kabur dari sini.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar rupanya? Jangan berpikir untuk bisa melepas rantai itu. Kecuali kau merelakan kedua tanganmu dipotong, hanya aku yang bisa melepasnya."

Allistor mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru. Pengawal sang pangeran.

"Hoo, jangan memicingkan matamu seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut! Hahaha!" Tawanya terdengar menggema dalam sel yang sepi.

Allistor hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"Ah, dan kupikir aku akan segera mendapat promosi setelah berhasil menangkap buronan Spades nomor satu. Malah diperintahkan untuk mengawas. Membosankan sekali!" Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu ―Matthias Kohler namanya― menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan kisahmu padaku? Aku bosan sekali, siapa tahu mendengar kisah penjahat kelas kakap sepertimu, bisa sedikit menghibur."

Allistor mendengus. "Penjahat? Hah, jangan bercanda! Orang tua mesum itu yang penjahat! Seenaknya menikahi anak kecil! Perbuatan biadab macam apa itu?!"

Matthias mengerutkan kening, tampak berpikir. "Hmm, kali ini aku setuju denganmu, kriminal. Ratu baru itu memang terlalu muda. Kurasa dia lebih cocok dengan Pangeran Alfred, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Allistor hanya mendengus.

"Dia adikmu, eh? Apa kau tahu rumor yang beredar di istana, sehingga kau dijebloskan ke dalam penjara?" Matthias telah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mendekat ke jeruji besi yang mengurung Allistor.

Allistor diam dan menajamkan pendengarannya, menunggu Matthias bicara.

"Kabarnya sang ratu tak lagi perawan," bisiknya pelan. Matanya terlihat meyakinkan.

"Dan kau―" Ia menunjuk kepada Allistor. "dituduh telah menodainya."

"Huh?!"

* * *

Pangeran Alfred tengah berjalan melewati koridor sepi sambil merintih menahan sakit pada punggungnya. Begitu kembali ke istana, ia memanggil Hedervary untuk mengobati lukanya, tapi sampai sekarang masih terasa sakit. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi ayahnya saat diberitahu bahwa Allistor telah tertangkap. Dan Matthias bilang si rambut merah itu sempat mengatai ayahnya pedofil. Alfred hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

Dia setuju dengan Allistor.

Menghela nafas, Alfred mempercepat langkahnya. Dia ingin segera bertemu Arthur. Mumpung ayahnya sedang sibuk mengadakan rapat dadakan dengan para petinggi istana. Alfred tidak hadir dengan alasan sakit, dia tidak bohong. Kau harus melihat sendiri perban yang melilit tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa seperti memakai korset. Sesak sekaligus menggelikan. Ia ingin bertemu Arthur dan memastikan ratu baru itu baik-baik saja. Matthias bilang ia menangis ketika diseret pergi dari kakaknya.

Alfred mengamati keadaan sekitar, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan menyelinap masuk dengan cepat. Ia melonjak kaget karena langsung berhadapan dengan Arthur.

"Ar―"

"Kau harus menolongku!" Arthur meraih tangan kanannya, menggenggamnya erat. "Pangeran Alfred, kau harus menolongku! Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya! Kau harus menolongku!"

Alfred mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, menggenggam pundak Arthur.

"Tenang dulu. Apa maksudmu?"

Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mukanya nampak pucat, matanya bengkak dan memerah.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau harus membebaskan Allistor! Dia tidak bersalah!"

"Hei, hei―"

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?! Dia― dia satu-satunya keluargaku! Apa yang telah dia perbuat hingga diperlakukan begitu buruk? Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak bersalah. Kau harus membebaskannya!"

Alfred mengerutkan kening. "Arthur―"

"Ayahmu! Kenapa dia bilang Allistor harus dihukum? Apa salahnya? Kenapa― kenapa aku dilarang bertemu dengannya? Dia kakakku! Allistor itu kakakku! Apa yang kalian pikirkan?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya?! Dia―"

"Arthur―"

"Dia kakakku! Allistor―"

"Diam!" Alfred memeluk Arthur, membenamkan kepalanya pada dadanya. Efektif menghentikan racauan panik yang keluar dari mulut Arthur. Membuatnya diam seketika. "Diam. Tenangkan dirimu dulu."

Dia menghela nafas panjang, merunduk dan menghirup wangi lembut rambut Arthur.

"Tenang dulu. Lalu ceritakan semuanya padaku. Apa yang telah Allistor lakukan padamu. Bagaimana dia menyakitimu dan merampas sesuatu yang berhaga darimu." Alfred berbisik dengan suara pelan menenangkan. Mendekap tubuh Arthur semakin erat.

Arthur memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

* * *

**AN : **_**Side story**_**, tentang sepenggal kisah masa lalu Arthur dan Allistor, tentang pria berambut pirang agak panjang yang tinggal di rumah megah di seberang, baca **_**Soup**_**.**


	6. Seduction

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hetalia Cardverse. USUK.**

**Warning : mentioning of rape (padahal sejak beberapa chapter lalu, duh. Terima kasih pada pandawolf karena telah mengingatkan *bow*)**

* * *

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Alfred menjauh darinya. Hanya berhasil membuat sang pangeran melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kedua tangannya menahan pundak Arthur sepanjang lengan. Sepasang mata birunya terlihat serius. Alisnya berkerut dalam.

"Kau tidak perlu membelanya hanya karena dia kakakmu."

Arthur berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Alfred, tapi tidak berhasil. Pangeran itu terlalu persisten.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, _git_? Menyakiti apa? Merampas apa? Sebenarnya apa tuduhan ayahmu pada kakakku? Apa salahnya?"

Sebenarnya Arthur sudah bisa menebak. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia belajar dengan cepat. Selama beberapa hari tinggal di Kerajaan Spades dia akhirnya mengerti arti tato sekop yang menghiasi lehernya. Dia seorang ratu. Ratu yang baru. Ratu yang sesungguhnya. Dan Allistor melakukan kesalahan besar karena telah menyembunyikannya.

Menyembunyikan seorang ratu dari takdirnya.

Tapi bukankah dia melakukannya demi kebaikan Arthur juga? Karena, kalau Arthur muncul sebagai ratu ingusan berusia 7 tahun, apakah dia akan tetap dinikahkan dengan raja? Allistor pasti hanya ingin Arthur tumbuh dewasa, sebelum kakaknya itu melepas Arthur kepada takdirnya. Pasti begitu.

Alfred mengerjapkan sepasang mata birunya yang cemerlang. Pegangannya pada pundak Arthur mengerat.

"Dia telah menyakitimu! Kakak macam apa yang menyakiti adiknya sendiri?! Bahkan seorang ratu! Dia telah menyembunyikan dan menodai seorang ratu! Dia pantas dipenjara!"

Sebuah tamparan keras ia layangkan pada pipi kiri Alfred. Sang pangeran memandanginya dengan tidak percaya, memegangi pipinya yang terasa sedikit panas.

Manik emerald memicing tajam.

"_Bloody hell_, kalian kaum bangsawan memang menjengkelkan! Apa yang membuatmu berasumsi dia telah melakukan hal tidak pantas kepadaku? Justru ayahmu-lah yang keterlaluan! Dia telah― dia…" Arthur mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal. Menggeram marah. Mukanya memerah. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu kepada Alfred? "Argh―! Apa alasanmu menuduh Allistor?!"

Orang yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka mata. Orang yang telah merawatnya selama 20 tahun hidupnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Allistor berarti segalanya bagi Arthur. Ia percaya pada Allistor. Karena apa pun yang dilakukan kakaknya pasti demi kebaikan Arthur. Ia tahu itu.

Dan sudah seharusnya ia percaya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau tinggal dengan kakakmu seorang. Kalau dia tak pernah mengizinkanmu pergi keluar."

"Lalu?"

"Itu artinya apa pun yang terjadi padamu adalah tanggung jawab Allistor, kan?"

"Kalau kau merujuk pada betapa kurusnya aku―"

"Bukan itu! Aku mendengar sendiri kalau kau sudah tidak perawan!"

Kalau sebelumnya muka Arthur telah memerah, maka sekarang berubah menjadi merah padam seperti menyala. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Akhirnya menutupnya lagi. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Arthur mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada vas berisi bunga mawar biru di sudut ruangan. Bungkam.

"Dan siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan kakakmu? Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain sebelumnya!" Alfred menukas dengan begitu yakin.

Arthur kembali memandang tajam ke arah sang pangeran.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak pernah bertemu orang lain? Dan siapa bilang Allistor yang sudah me― menyakitiku! Kau seenaknya saja dalam menarik kesimpulan!"

Alfred terlihat tidak percaya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu siapa? Ceritakan padaku siapa yang telah melakukannya padamu! Karena kakakmu adalah satu-satunya orang yang berpeluang besar menjadi tersangka!"

"Kau―"

Tangannya mengepal. Arthur benar-benar ingin menampar Alfred lagi. Atau meninju hidungnya yang melengkung sempurna. Dia tidak ingin terpancing oleh Alfred hingga membicarakan masa lalunya. Hal menyakitkan yang terjadi padanya sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat pangeran keras kepala ini mengerti. Dan itu artinya membuka luka lama yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Tapi kalau mengatakan kebenaran yang menyakitkan bisa membebaskan Allistor, kenapa tidak? Pemuda itu memang telah menyembunyikan seorang ratu dari takdirnya, tapi hanya itu kesalahan besar yang ia perbuat. Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya, seperti mencabut nyawa pria mesum yang telah menyakitinya, adalah usaha untuk melindunginya. Allistor tidak bersalah.

"…semuanya terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu,"

Nada bicaranya pelan, kemudian mengalir seperti air tenang. Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan kelam, tak ada artinya lagi. Tangis, perih dan sakitnya telah pergi. Tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali memori.

* * *

"Dan itulah yang menjadikanmu buronan nomor satu Spades. Pengadilanmu akan dilakukan dalam waktu dekat, kuharap kau bersiap. Yang aku tahu, hanya ada satu hukuman untuk perbuatan tidak pantas pada anggota keluarga kerajaan." Matthias melakukan gerakan menebas leher dengan tangannya, kemudian tertawa.

Allistor mendengus pelan.

"Konyol. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti adikku sendiri! Kalian benar-benar tidak rasional!"

Matthias mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Terserah apa katamu, kriminal. Tapi dalam monarki Spades, keputusan raja adalah absolut. Kulihat kau sukses membuatnya murka, jadi aku tidak yakin dia akan mendengarkan pembelaanmu, apalagi membebaskanmu." Lagi-lagi dia tertawa. Suaranya menggema dalam penjara yang sunyi. "Sekarang berdoalah agar adik manismu dapat membujuk Raja Edward dan membuat hukumanmu diringankan. Paling tidak, kau akan mendekam di sini seumur hidupmu, bukan berakhir di bawah _guillotine_."

Allistor memicingkan mata.

"Meski aku berharap akan ada sesuatu yang menarik. Karena, kau tahu, sudah lama sekali sejak ada tahanan yang dihukum pancung. Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat sebuah kepala menggelinding pasrah seperti bola, kan? Apalagi dengan rambut merah darah seperti punyamu, Kirkland. Pasti menarik." Matthias menambahkan.

Terdengar bunyi gemerincing tajam saat Allistor membenturkan rantai yang mengikat tangannya ke jeruji besi. Matthias melangkah mundur dan tertawa.

"Berdoalah, Kirkland! Berdoalah agar adikmu berhasil merayu sang raja agar berubah pikiran!"

Lagi-lagi Allistor membenturkan rantainya pada jeruji besi dengan kesal. Tawa Matthias terdengar menggema mengejeknya. Menjauh, semakin mengecil, hingga tak terdengar lagi.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya memicing tajam.

Dia harus segera memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari penjara gelap ini. Dia tidak akan mati begitu saja dan membiarkan raja mesum itu membuat hidup Arthur menderita. Dia telah berjanji pada ibu untuk menjaga Arthur, dan ia akan memenuhi janjinya.

* * *

"Dia telah membunuh! Bagaimana mungkin―mmph!"

Arthur membungkam mulut Alfred dengan cepat. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan waspada. Sepasang mata emeraldnya terlihat awas, kemudian memicing tajam kepada Alfred.

"_Git_! Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Arthur mendesis.

Alfred hanya memutar bola matanya, melepaskan tangan Arthur dengan mudah dan menghela nafas.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini dia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Arthur. Mumpung ayahnya cukup disibukkan dengan urusan negara sehingga tidak sempat bahkan untuk bercengkerama dengan _istrinya_. Alfred juga tidak pernah melewatkan kelasnya, karena Arthur juga ada di sana untuk belajar hal yang sama dengannya. Akhirnya dia mengenal Arthur lebih baik daripada ayahnya mengenal ratunya sendiri. Dan Alfred pun tahu sifat Arthur yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak _semanis_ dan selemah kelihatannya. Kalau mau, dia bisa memaki seperti pelaut. Ratu macam apa yang berkata kasar demikian? Allistor benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk.

"Kakakmu telah membunuh! Itu sudah lebih dari cukup tuntutan untuk mengantarkannya ke tiang gantungan!"

Arthur mendengus. "Hal itu terjadi di luar area kekuasaan Spades, idiot! Monarki Spades tidak berhak menjerat kakakku dengan hukuman apa pun!"

Alfred tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi Arthur belajar dengan cepat. Tapi dia tetap tidak menyukai kakaknya. Pemuda itu lebih baik mendekam di penjara seumur hidup. Dia harus merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya terkurung, seperti yang telah ia lakukan pada Arthur selama 20 tahun. Bukankah itu balasan yang setimpal?

"Tetap saja, kakakmu seorang pembunuh! Siapa yang bisa menjamin dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan orang lain di masa depan?"

Sudut mata Arthur mengejang.

"Satu-satunya alasan dia berbuat brutal adalah untuk melindungiku, _dimwit_!"

Alfred melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandangi Arthur dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi kau tak lagi membutuhkan perlindungan darinya! Kau terlindungi di sini, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu! Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu mengeluarkan kakakmu dari penjara. Dia bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan seorang ratu. Dia pantas mendapat hukuman."

Arthur memandanginya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau― kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya Allistor bagiku! Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti! Kau memiliki segalanya. Hidupmu begitu sempurna. Sementara aku? Hanya Allistor yang aku punya. Sekarang kalian malah memisahkan kami! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku memang telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Harusnya aku menuruti kata-kata Allistor, dengan begitu kami akan hidup dengan tenang di hutan! Bukannya terjebak di tengah kegilaan seperti ini!"

Arthur menarik topi kecil yang menghiasi kepalanya, meremasnya, kemudian membuangnya ke atas lantai marmer dengan marah. Ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah gusar menuju jendela besar yang terbuka.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tak mau membantuku. Aku sendiri yang akan mengeluarkan kakakku dari penjara." Tangannya mengepal.

Alfred hanya memandangi punggung Arthur, menghela nafas singkat. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih kepada topi kecil yang terbuang di atas lantai.

Dia hanya belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima cerita Arthur. Tentu saja Allistor tidak akan menyakiti adiknya sendiri, ia bisa mempercayainya. Tapi membunuh, memutilasi, bahkan _memakan_ orang yang telah menyakiti Arthur? Hal itu membuat Alfred bergidik ngeri. Karena bahkan Monarki Spades tidak sebrutal itu. Atau mereka hanya tidak begitu kelaparan sehingga memakan orang. Benar-benar tidak waras.

Alfred jadi teringat pada tengkorak kering yang tak sengaja ia tendang. Tengkorak manusia sungguhan. Mengerikan. Alfred menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berharap dapat menghapus ingatannya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaannya ditujukan pada punggung Arthur. Pemuda itu belum mau membalikkan badan untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Karena, kudengar kakakmu telah membuat raja murka. Aku tahu sifat ayahku, dia bukan seorang pemaaf."

Keadaan akan lebih baik jika ibunya masih hidup, Alfred yakin sekali. Hanya ibunya yang bisa menjinakkan sifat keras kepala ayahnya. Tapi apa jadinya Arthur kalau ibunya masih hidup? Tidak mungkin ada dua ratu sekaligus.

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin ada dua ratu yang hidup dalam satu masa pemerintahan. Karena mungkin, _mungkin saja_, sejak awal Arthur tidak diperuntukan bagi raja sekarang. _Mungkin,_ bagi raja selanjutnya, mengingat usianya yang terpaut jauh dengan Raja Edward.

_Mungkin_, untuknya.

Dan Allistor membantu menyembunyikannya, hingga waktunya tiba untuk melepas Arthur pada status aslinya.

Kalau saja Arthur lebih bersabar dan menunggu sebentar. Kalau saja dia tidak melangkah keluar dari penjara rumahnya. Kalau saja ayahnya segera mundur dan membiarkan ia mengambil alih tahta. Kalau saja―

Arthur membalikkan badan. Memandangi Alfred dengan sepasang mata emerald yang terlihat begitu cemerlang.

"Aku akan membujuk raja, kalau memang itu satu-satunya cara. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku sendiri yang akan membebaskan kakakku."

_Membujuk raja_. Alfred mengerutkan hidung mendengarnya. Dia tidak senang dengan bayangan Arthur membujuk ayahnya yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Tidak boleh dibiarkan. Bahkan meski Arthur melakukannya dengan terpaksa, Alfred tidak akan rela. Karena, _mungkin saja_, Arthur memang ditakdirkan bukan untuk ayahnya.

Tapi untuk Alfred.

"Kau tidak mau melakukan hal itu, Arthur." Alfred menggelengkan kepala.

Di luar dugaan, Arthur tersenyum. Senyuman miring yang tak ia ketahui artinya. Alis Alfred mengernyit melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau lupa, aku ratu Spades; wajar saja kalau aku meminta sesuatu pada _rajaku_. Bukankah begitu, Pangeran Alfred?"

Alfred menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

Arthur tidak mungkin serius akan membujuk Raja Edward. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menganggap dirinya ratu, apalagi mengakui Raja Edward adalah rajanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa menjadi bagian dari Spades. Dan hanya demi kakaknya, hanya demi pemuda berambut merah yang telah mengurungnya selama 20 tahun, dia rela melakukannya. Tunduk pada raja.

Tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Alfred mendekat ke arah Arthur dengan cepat, lagi-lagi mencengkeram kedua pundaknya. Sang ratu baru tidak sempat mengelak. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat karena terkejut, tidak sempat mengantisipasi Alfred menahannya lagi.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Arthur. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Alfred mendesis pelan.

Alfred tidak ingin ayahnya merasa bahwa ia bisa memiliki segalanya. Bahwa pada akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan seorang ratu yang masih muda dan tunduk padanya. Orang tua itu sudah memerintah terlalu lama. Sudah saatnya dia pensiun, beristirahat dan membiarkan Alfred menggantikannya. Tidak perlu ditemani Arthur, tentu saja. Dia terlalu muda untuk mengurus orang tua seperti ayahnya.

Karena dia bisa terus menjadi ratu. Menjadi ratu yang sebenarnya. Menjadi _ratunya_.

Arthur tersenyum lagi. Alfred tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah setuju aku menjadi ratu. Tapi itu kenyataannya, Pangeran Alfred. Dan aku akan memanfaatkan statusku sebaik-baiknya. Kau tidak berhak melarangku. Kau bukan rajaku, dan aku yakin sekali posisiku dalam hirarki Spades lebih tinggi dari dirimu."

Alfred semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau sendiri yang menolak membantuku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jack tidak mungkin berada di pihakku. Sekarang hanya aku yang bisa membebaskan kakakku. Bagaimanapun caranya."

Allistor harus tahu pengorbanan apa yang bersedia Arthur lakukan untuknya. Hanya untuk mengeluarkan kriminal seperti dirinya dari penjara.

Pegangan Alfred pada pundak Arthur mengerat.

"Kalau aku bersedia membantumu, kau harus berjanji tidak akan tunduk pada raja."

Lagi-lagi sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Kali ini ekpresi wajahnya terlihat jenaka, seperti Alfred telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menggelikan.

"Oh, apa ini? Kau menyuruhku menentang monarki? Kau, seorang bangsawan berdarah murni? Kau pasti sudah gila, Pangeran Alfred."

Harusnya Alfred tahu Arthur cepat sekali belajar. Dalam sekejap dia bisa memainkan perannya dengan baik. Padahal waktu pertama datang ke Spades, dia hanya seorang pemuda yang polos. Sebentar saja dia sudah menjadi ratu yang sesungguhnya.

Dan berhasil menjerat Alfred hingga bersedia melakukan apa pun untuknya.

"Ya, aku ingin kau menentang monarki. Kau tidak perlu tunduk pada raja, tidak perlu repot-repot merayunya. Aku yang akan mengeluarkan Allistor _sialan _itu dari dalam penjara."

Arthur tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terangkat naik dan mengelus pipi kiri Alfred, pada bagian yang memerah bekas tamparannya tadi.

"Aku tahu kau akan membantuku, Pangeran Alfred." Arthur sedikit berjinjit, kemudian menempatkan kecupan singkat pada bibir Alfred, menarik diri lagi. Alfred hanya bisa terdiam. "Aku tahu kau akan mengerti."

Arthur menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Alfred, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang cepat tak beraturan. Tangan kirinya meraba bahu Alfred yang lebar, mengelus garmen di bawah telapak tangannya dengan gerakan pelan. Alfred masih terdiam. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama hingga pada akhirnya tangannya terangkat, menyusup pada pinggang Arthur, melingkarinya.

Arthur tersenyum dan mendengus pelan.

Merayu raja tidak perlu. Untuk apa susah-susah menggoda si tua bangka kalau kau bisa membuat putranya yang rupawan bertekuk lutut dengan mudah?

Sekarang ia hanya tinggal duduk manis dan membiarkan Alfred mengurus semuanya. Mengeluarkan Allistor dari penjara untuknya.

* * *

**AN : **_**Side story**_**, tentang sepenggal kisah masa lalu Arthur dan Allistor, tentang pria berambut pirang agak panjang yang tinggal di rumah megah di seberang, baca **_**Soup**_**. Dan kenapa rate-nya berubah jadi M? Hmm, _just to be safe_. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam cerita ini *krik-krik*  
**


End file.
